Midnight's Moon
by Spoon10488
Summary: At the dead of night a raven haired teen silently made his away through the Uchiha compound. Yes he is leaving again, but this time he was not going alone. sasu/naru HJ, MPreg, M/M, Oral, Yaoi
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only like to bend them to my Yaoi will_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only like to bend them to my Yaoi will!

Author: Spoon

Pairing: sasu/naru

A/N: this is a Yaoi fic. If you don't like M/M please just leave as quietly as you came in.

­

**Midnight's Moon**

Prologue

At the dead of night a raven haired teen silently made his away through the Uchiha compound. He smoothly moved through the night-chilled air with practiced ease. He was trained, after all, to be a shadow among shadows. He was dressed in all black with a small pack on his back.

It had been 3 months since he returned for the snake's lair, or more like dragged back. That day was still a blur to him, hec those years spent in that damp darkness were all one big blur. But the one thing that was crystal clear, that day, was those sky blue eyes that had more depth than any ocean. Even though his own mind was clouded over by the curse mark he could still see the hope in the blue orbs. A hope to return the Uchiha back home. That hope that was always there even as he put his chidori through the others chest, in the valley of the end, so long ago. And now he was 'home', although the ghostly Uchiha compound had a less then homey feel to it.

He dropped those thoughts as he left the compound heading purposefully toward another part of Konoha.

It still surprised him how quickly the villager forgot about him betraying them for the power the snake had promised. After a week or two everyone was acting as if he never left. Even the Anbus watching him had stopped after the first month. But one thing had changed the cold glares and spiteful words toward his blond friend were even crueler. It was like they blamed the blond for him leaving and even though he was the one to return the Uchiha to the village, they still despised him. Yes he knew the blond was the Kyubi's vessel, he didn't care. It is only the older generation that can't see that the blond is only himself not the demon.

Though the raven hadn't gotten to spend very much time with the blue-eyed teen since his return but he has seen the results of the villagers hate. Broken windows, spray-painted walls and he had even once walked into the blonde's apartment and found him bloody, beaten and unconscious on his living room floor. While the other boy was engulfed in the darkness of sleep he clean him up and put him in bed. The next day he was full healed no hints to what had happened the night before visible anywhere. Making the raven wonder how many times this had happened before. He guessed a lot since the blond acted as if nothing had happen.

Focusing back on the present as he moved from one rooftop to the next entering the not so glamorous part of Konoha. His target was now in sight. An apartment with a broken window only held together by duck tape. The raven-haired Uchiha landed without a sound on a roof across for the tiny apartment. No curtains blocked his view for the blond had none. Inside sleeping peacefully on a paper thin mattress was the blond, no, 'his' blond or soon to be.

The Uchiha adjusted his pack then jumped silently to the blonde's windowsill. He opened it careful not to make a noise, and slid inside. It was as cold inside as it was out side and the blond was wrapped in his moth eaten old blanket trying to stay warm. It was a good thing the younger teen had the Kyubi or else he would have caught pneumonia long ago. The dark eyed teen gazed down at the sleeping teen. One whispered word rolled from the ravens lips "Naruto."

The raven preformed a few hand signs when the blond started to stir. Touching two fingers to the blonde's forehead he ensured the teen would not wake. He quickly collected a few items from the blonde's home and stuffed them in his pack. Then stood over the still sleeping form of the younger male. Bending down he carefully collect the precious blond in his arms and walked to the windowsill standing in midnight's moonlight.

The dark haired teen had decided a little under a month ago that he could not stay at his 'home' any longer. Not at that house, or at that compound or even in this village. Yes he is leaving again, but this time he was not going alone.

TBC

This is my first fic but I would like your honest opinions on this story. Whether I continue it or not is up to you the reviewers, since there is not much sense writing something no one will read.

Please Review so I know where to go from here or if you have ideas for this story let me know and I may add them to the story.

Yours truly, Spoon


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Spoon

Author: Spoon

Pairing: sasu/naru

Midnight's Moon

Chapter 2

The raven-haired teen carried the blond bundle through the moon lit forest. He was traveling fast and silently. He made sure not to leave any clues as to where they were going.

He gazed down at the peaceful blond in his arms. The light breeze ruffled the sun kissed hair and the way the moonlight danced across the golden tanned skins made the teen look ethereal. He really is a treasure. The Konoha didn't know what they had. He just wished he could see there faces when they realize that the sun they never knew they had would no longer shine upon them. He did feel slightly bad for taking the blond away from his other friends, but he will see in time that it was for the best. Only the raven could see the blonde's true potential. The blond was not a dumb as he pretended to be. No, that was clear to the Uchiha. He had seen the blue eyed nin make lightning fast decisions and come up with plans that would make even a genius, like himself, stare in awe.

As the raven teen glided through the tree his mind wandered back to when team seven had the mission to the wave country. The mission seemed to be to simply escort some grumpy old man to his home. What they didn't know was that this mission would be a lot more challenging than they first believed. They were attacked by a group of ninjas wishing to kill their charge. But, they were simple enough to deal with; it was who came next that was the problem. Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden Mist, as he was known, even took Kakashi by surprise and trapped him in his Water Prison Technique. If it wasn't for the blonde's quick thinking and raven's understanding that the fuuma shuriken he was holding was the blond, they might not even be alive today.

Others things happened on that missions too. Haku had trapped the blond and himself in the middle of his ice mirrors. After many failed attacks by the blond, Haku had targeted his hari needles at him. See the imminent danger the blond was in the raven boys body reacted on it's own, jumping in the way of the deadly needles. It was as he lay in the blonde's arms, pierced by the multitude of hari, that he first realized that he cared deeply for the other nin. Enough to even give up ambitions to kill his brother and revive his clan. Although he himself had abandoned his friend and nearly killed the blond in the Valley of the End. It was after he was dragged back from the snake that he decided to sort out his priorities. Which in the end lead him to the course of action he was now taking. The raven decided that the blond was the most important thing is his life. Yes, his revenge against his brother is also important but it can wait. Who knows after 'his' blond accepts the fact that he 'is' the raven's then maybe he will even help him. As for reviving the Uchiha clan, the raven has some ideas as to put the Kyubi to good use. His family did have a very wide variety of scrolls.

The dark eyed teen stared up at the full moon in the star speckled sky. He had been run for hours now but knows he can't rest until he reaches his target. He planned to make it to tiny village about a day and a half away. The village is so small and well hidden that few know of it. There he would rest for he knew Konoha would not search for them there. The sleeping jutsu he had preformed on 'his' blond would keep him out cold for about two days. That should give him enough time to collect the unique item he had waiting for him there. A smirked found it's way to the ravens face. This item would guaranty 'his' blond would be unable to run away from him.

TBC

Well from the pleasant reviews I've been getting I decided to continue the story. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, the program I'm typing the story doesn't have a working spelling checker so I have to look up the words I don't know on the internet. Sorry if I miss a couple. I hope the story is easier to read now that it is in paragraphs. I will be away on vacation for a week, but I'll try to get another chapter up when I come back.

Please Review.

Yours truly, Spoon )


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only like to bend them to my Yaoi will_

Author: Spoon

Pairing: sasu/naru

**Midnight's Moon**

Chapter 3

The Uchiha had made good time getting to the village. It had only taken him a day instead of a day and a half to reach the tiny village.

He slowed down as he came to the village's small inn. Once again readjusting the blond in his arms he made his way to the little office. Once entering he approached the desk were the old innkeeper slept. He cleared his throat and the sleeping man awoke. The innkeeper glanced at the clock on the wall, it read a little after midnight. He looked back to the young dark haired man carrying another young blond bridal style. He raised one eyebrow, but didn't question him about his sleeping companion. Instead he focused on the reason the teen was there.

"I assume you'd like a room then?" asked the old man.

"hn" was the response he got. The innkeeper got up and walked to a small cupboard that held five keys for the five rooms he had available.

"I guess you would like a room with two beds." the innkeeper stated more then asked as he reached for one of the keys.

"one bed is fine." replied the dark eyed youth. The innkeeper turn to the young man questioningly, about to ask why, but was met with a bone-chilling glare and decided against it. Instead he reached for a different key. He turned a handed it to the youth and in return was paid the required amount. Before the innkeeper could say or do anything else the raven left with the key and the blond in hand.

The Uchiha approached the room door. Balancing the blond in one arm he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He walked inside and kicked the door shut behind him. He placed 'his' precious blond on the bed. Said boy released a small whimper at the loss of warmth. The raven smirked at that and bent over gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. The raven smirked further at seeing the blond wrinkle his nose up at the kiss.

The Uchiha sat on the edge of the bed watching 'his' blond for a couple minutes. Since he had arrived earlier then expected his rendezvous to get his special item wouldn't be for a little while so he had time to kill. After a couple more minutes he decided that he would go out and buy some food for when the blond awoke that night. After another quick kiss on the head, the onyx eyed teen left. He both locked the door and sealed the room with a couple different seals. Not really to keep the blond inside as much as to keep nosey people, like the innkeeper, out.

That was another thing that was interesting about the tiny village. Even though it was one in the morning all the shops and stores were still open. This village was like a 24-hour supermarket. It was prefect for travelers even though it wasn't well known. The shops relied more on repeat business more than random passer buyers. The villages goods were a little on the expensive side, but that was because every thing here was the high quality. From katanas to boots to apples, everything was the best.

He had visited this place may a time when he was with the snake. Orochimaru would often come here for rare ingredients, poisons and relics. That was actually the reason he knew about the unique item in the first place.

The raven thought back to that day. He was on one of his 'bonding' missions with the snake. 'Bonding' his foot! The snake just wanted him there so he could look lustfully stare at his body. Anyway they had come to this village and entered one of the darker looking shops. Once inside the snake told him to wander the isles while he and Kabuto talked with the fat man behind the counter. He emotionlessly did as instructed. With disinterest he walk around glancing at things now and again. Once his eyes landed on something that should have been in a XXX store rather than next to some old relic. The smallest look of disgust crossed his face. Then moved broadly through the store until something caught his attention. He slowly walked up to the item. It looked to be a gold upper arm bracelet. It spirally rapped around your arm like a snake. Attached around the middle was an Egyptian looking eye. It was strange why would a simple piece of jewelry be in a place like this. As if hearing the unspoken question a lanky man appeared beside him.

"That bracelet is more then just your ordinary piece of jewelry." The Uchiha was slightly startled by the man sudden appearance beside him, but didn't let it show.

"Hn." Was the only response the lanky man got showing him the teen was listening, so he continued.

"This treasure is more than just for show, you see it is an ancient control devise. But unlike the control collars today you don't need to funnel your chakra into it every time you use it so it doesn't tire you out. It is also a one piece control relic so you don't need an extra controller to activate it."

The lanky man glanced over at the teen to see if he was still listening. Even though the dark haired youth looked uninterested the man could see he was still listening and waiting for the other to continue, so he did.

"It's simple to use really all you have to do is place it on the upper arm of who you wish to control, then funnel your chakra into it. The bracelet will adjust to the right size to fit the wearer and the eye in the center will glow red momentarily, when the process is complete. You must use your own chakra in the bracelet for it will be the only one able to control the wearer. Also the only one that can take it off is the one whose chakra flows through the bracelet." The lanky man explained a few other things the bracelet could do, but there was no one the raven would really wish to control. He was about to tell the man he wasn't interested when he heard the snakes voice from the front of the shop. It seemed the snake got bored with the paper work and left Kabuto to do it own his own. Realization hit the Uchiha like a ton of bricks this bracelet was in the new item section, which is were the snake was heading, and even though he had no use for an item like this Orochimaru would have no hesitation on buying it and using it on him. No flipping way was that going to happen! He turned quickly to the lanky man

"How much?". The man smirked and replied

"More then you have." That pissed the young Uchiha off. This man was playing with him the whole time knowing he didn't have enough money to buy the item. Unfortunately for the raven-haired youth the snake did. Rage consumed him and his eye bled red into the Sharingan. The lanky man looked shocked for a moment and smirked again. Just before Orochimaru came into sight the lanky man hide the bracelet in his long robe. Turning to the snake he spoke "Ah, Orochimaru-sama good to see you again. I hope you found your shipment acceptable?"

"Yes it is fine, but I had hoped to do my business with the owner of this establishment not one of his lackeys." Orochimaru said little annoyed. The lanky man frowned slightly then smiled fakely.

"Ah, Gomenasai. I was just showing the young Uch.. cough excuse me, I was just showing the young 'man' here some of our items." lanky man sighed to himself 'that was close can't let Orochimaru figure out I know the young teen is an Uchiha or I'll never get to talk to him alone.'

"Is that so." the snake glanced at the raven youth then back at the lanky man in front of him. "Did he find anything interesting?" he asked.

"No unfortunately not, but I'm not giving up, yet." he said "If you don't mind I'd like to show him the kunais we have and oh... It looks like my 'lackey'..."giving a quick, unnoticed glare to the snake "is finished with the paper work and needs you to sign." he smiled fakely. Orochimaru nodded then went back to the front of the shop. Turning to the Uchiha the lanky man spoke.

"Follow me." The raven followed the 'owner' to the back of the store. Once there the man looked to see if the snake was anywhere close, seeing the coast was clear he turned back to the raven.

"Uchiha" the onyx eyed teen looked at the man slightly confused. "You are an Uchiha? You have the Sharingan so I assume so. What is your name?" and lanky owner asked.

"What is it to you?" the raven glared.

"Answer the question and I'll let you buy the bracelet on a long term payment plan." The raven glared for a minute then replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke... So then your the brother of that murdering Itachi."

The owner saw the younger Uchiha tense up and start to shake with anger.

"If you know were he is you will tell me now or I'll..."

"Shut up." The lanky man bit out "If I knew were he was and had the power to, I'd kill him myself." Sasuke calmed his anger a little seeing as the man in front of him hate Itachi just like him.

"I was a friend of you parents. Though it is not the same kind of pain as you bare, I too feel the pain of their deaths." The man said sadly. "I will help in what ever way you need to kill your brother." The raven nodded to the lanky man.

Coming out of his memories the raven man was glad the snake had never found out about the item. A small shiver ran through his body think of what a man like Orochimaru would have done to him. He was glad that the snake was dead. Kabuto was still alive, he had escaped. The Uchiha didn't mind that, and in all honesty he was glad. Despite the fact that Kabuto was the snakes second in command, he also wanted to be free of Orochimaru. He had helped the raven hide from the snake on several occasions. The raven even had Kabuto to thank for the location of place the raven was taking himself and 'his' blond to.

The onyx-eyed youth sighed a little. Looking around he spotted a stall that sold a variety of dry foods, including instant ramen. The raven frowned a little, because that was something he thought was weird. When he looked around for the blonde's apartment he didn't find any ramen. There were a few empty ones in the trash from a couple days back, but no recent ones. The blond must of ran out. But the raven hadn't seen the blond eat at Ichiraku Ramen Bar either. So then what had he eaten for the last couple days? He guessed nothing. Well he would see that the blond would never go hungry again, if he could help it.

After buying some instant ramen and a few other things the dark eyed man check the time. He still had a fare bit a time left before his appointment. He decided to go back to the inn and spend it with 'his' sleeping blond.

But, on the way a vile of sliver liquid, at potions stall, caught his attention. He walked up and examined the liquid. Turning it over he read the label. A large smirk found it's way to his face. The young stall woman saw this and felt sorry for anyone who the man was considering giving it to. The liquid in that vile was extremely strong, two drops was more than enough. The Raven turned to the woman. "I'll take three."

...

TBC

Well I'm back and post a new chapter like I said I'd try to. This one is longer than the others, I hope you liked it. I'll try and post a new chapter as soon as I can but where I'm working were going continental. So I'll be working 7am to 7pm.

Anyway, if you have time please rate and review.

Yours truly, Spoon


	4. Chapter 3

**Midnight's Moon**

Chapter 4

* * *

The raven made his way back to the inn. Carefully he removed all the seals and unlocked the door. Once inside he closed the door behind him and placed the purchased items carefully in his pack. The three vile he bought from the potion stand he slipped into the side pocket of his pack with the spices to preserve their food.

After all the items were neatly placed he went over the stare at 'his' sleeping blond. A hobby that he decided he enjoyed a lot. It still was only four in the morning and his meeting wasn't until eleven, so the Uchiha laid down beside the sleeping blond, spooning him. A few hours sleep would do him some good. They have a long trip ahead of them and Konoha's nin not far behind.

As the onyx eyed male laid there his mind drifted over the people he left behind. Well not so much him as 'his' blond. The blond did seem to have friends. During the Uchiha's months back in the village he had seen this. Kiba and his dog would hang around the blond a bit and the would often spar together. A fact that slightly annoyed the raven. He had been the blonde's sparring partner before he left not the mutt face.

Hinata also seem to hang around Naruto and Kiba a fare bit. Hinata at one time had a huge crush on the blond, but when he'd seen the three of them it looked like her and Kiba were an item. All the better for him. That's one less person he had to worry about getting in his way.

One person that the Uchiha did have to worry about was the other Hyuga. Neji Hyuga. He seemed to have gained an interest in the blond ever since the Chunin exams. It only seemed to have escalated over the time the Uchiha was with the snake. Remembering the first time he saw the Hyuga hit on the blond, after he return, still made his blood boil. It had been at Ichiraku Ramen Bar were he and the blond was eating. He was quietly sitting on right of the happily slurping blond when the Hyuga showed up and took the set on the blonde's left.

"Good day Naruto-kun." then turning to glare at the onyx eyed male. "Uchiha"

He only reply was... "Hyuga"

"Oh, hiya Neji you come for some ramen too?"

"Why yes Naruto I did, but I didn't believe Sasuke like ramen." The onyx eyed youth shot a glare at the paled eyed one. Naruto seem to think for a minute tapping the tip of his chopsticks against his chin.

"Ya that's right teme, you never liked ramen before you went to the snake creeps. Well at least you learn one good thing from your little field trip to the Sound." The blond threw his hand in the air and yelled "That ramen is the BEST!!"

Both ravens sweet dropped.

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that teme. I am not dead last anymore. I could so whip your butt." Blond said smirking.

From the look of both raven-haired males faces they had both thought the same perverted thoughts when the words "whip" and "Butt" were in the same sentence. Both snapped out of it and proceeded to glare death at the other. That is until Neji spoke . "Actually Naruto-kun I was wondering if you would like to spar with me."

"Ahh, sure Neji. When I finish eating. Aren't you buying anything?" the sky blue eyed youth asked.

"I was going to but I'm not sure what to get. What do you recommend?" Neji asked. The Uchiha knew for a fact Neji knew what was good and not.

"Well I like the miso ramen, although the beef and pork are good too."

"What kind did you get?"

"Miso. I haven't had that flavor before, do you mind if I try a bit of yours."

"WHAT!!" Neji's eyes widened maybe he shouldn't have asked for some of Naruto ramen. The Uchiha just smirked as the blond continued to yell. "I CAN'T BELIEVE... you've never had miso." Both ravens nearly fell off their stools.

"Of course you can try some." The blond smiled. If looks could kills the Hyuga would be dead ten times over by the glare he was getting.

"Umm do you have a pair of chopsticks Neji?" the blond asked.

"No, could you just use your chopsticks to give me a sample?" Neji asked feigning innocents. Naruto raised one eyebrow at Neji then nodded. Lifting some of the contents out of the bowl toward Neji's lips. Just before it reach it's target the stool the blond was sitting on broke sending the whole bowl of ramen all over Neji. Naruto was apologizing to Neji and complaining about crappy stools and blaming poor workmanship for it braking. But the Hyuga knew better the only one at fault was the Uchiha.

"Well it looks like you'll need to go home to change, Neji. Sorry." The blond said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun. I think your right I should change before I start getting funny looks." Neji replied

"Oh crap! Who am I going to spar with now?" the blond pouted.

"I will, if you stop whining" the onyx-eyed teen said as he secretly smirked. Neji walked away angrily, wet and smelling like ramen.

The raven came out of his memory and shifted a little on the bed pulling the blond closer.

'Lets see the Hyuga get to 'my' blond now.'

Other than the Hyuga no one else made a move on Naruto, although the oblivious blond would get some hungry stares from some of the younger villager's. None of them would ever make a move though. they did what their parents told them and date the Kyubi vessel was a no no.

Sakura and Naruto's relationship was more of a brother/sister sort of thing. Sakura seemed to really take care of Naruto when they were hanging out. But, she couldn't stop what the villagers did when Naruto was alone. Sakura was also dating Lee.

Ino was dating Shikamaru, Tenten was chasing after Neji and Choji and Shino were the same as they always were. Kakashi and Iruka were together as well. I slight shiver ran up the Uchiha's spine thinking what would happen to himself if Mother Hen Iruka ever caught up with them. A bigger shiver came at the thought of Tsunade ever finding him. She honestly had scariest temper the raven had ever seen and she had a mean right hook.

Those three genin that followed Naruto or 'boss' as they called him would probably miss the blond. Even that sennin Jiraiya or as the blond called Ero-Sennin might come looking for them. But, no matter he'd be long gone with 'his' blond kitsune before they even got close.

On that thought raven closed his onyx eyes and drifted into a light slumber.

When he awoke his eyes opened to see golden locks of 'his' blond. An ever so tiny smile crept across his face. That is until he realized that he was no longer spooning him. The blond that was, before he fell asleep, facing away from him was now facing him with his head tucked in the crook of the raven's neck. What also surprised to onyx-eyed youth was the blue-eyed kitsune's arms were wrapped around his waist like his were on the blonde's. He pulled his one arm away carefully and ran a chakra filled hand over the blond seeing to the sleeping jutsu was broken. No, it wasn't. It was still strange that the blond moved that much while under such a strong sleeping jutsu.

'I guess even under a sleeping jutsu the dobe just can't sit still, but that's what you get from Konoha's... no ... MY number one knuckle headed ninja.'

Raven guessed it was a little after ten in the morning. He sighed reluctantly releasing the blond and untangling himself from the other. He almost was free when a hand grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him back down and on top of the grabber. The youth's onyx eyes widen at the act. Surprised once again by the amount the other could move under the jutsu. He tired to pry the hand off him only to have another wrap around his back pulling him closer. The raven pushed up against the arm and was gaining ground until two legs wrapped around his waist.

Now fully stuck the Uchiha's eyebrow started to twitch. Then his genius mind came up with an idea. A pervert smirk crossed his lips.

The raven wiggle up a little higher on the blond so their crotches were aligned and the ravens face was by the blond neck.

'Let see how much you can actually move.'

He leaned he head down and kissed the blonds neck. He ran his tongue up the side to his ear licking the shell of it. Taking the ear lobe in his mouth he gently sucked on it.

A groan could be heard from the blond.

Encouraged by the sound the raven continued back down the neck, sucking and nipping at it. Small whimpers and mewls could be heard from the other. The raven pulled away from the neck and looked at the blonds face. Said, youth was slightly panting. The raven then started to grind down on the blond kitsune beneath him. He watched as a gasp escaped those pink plump lips as the blonds face contorted with pleasure. The raven had to with hold the temptation to crush his lips to the others.

A fact not known by many was the reason Uchiha's didn't kiss (mouth to mouth) anyone but their spouse was because to them a kiss was something both people involved willing agreed too. Further more it was only to happen when two people whom willingly and fully give all they had and were to the other. It was a promise, a commitment and was nothing to take jokingly.

The raven sighed 'One day, but for now...' the prevented smirk was back, as the raven continued to grind down on the other. Licking and nipping at the others neck until he came across one spot a little below the blonde's ear that made the blond moan out.

"Ahhhh... mhnn"

The blonde's legs released the raven spreading themselves eagle. The blonde's hand traveled up to bury themselves in the raven locks only to be caught a pined over the blonde's head.

"I'll have to remember that spot." the raven smirked as he finally freed himself. He got off the bed and stared at the panting blond. An obvious tent in his boxers. How the raven would love to take the blond right now, but no. He was not going to do that. Even though he did steal the kitsune away from his home, drag him out here and plan to put a control devise on him, he did still have some morals. Not many but, some. With that decided, the raven stared down at his own 'problem'.

"I guess I need a shower." and with that the Uchiha turned toward the bathroom.

It was a little after ten thirty when the Uchiha finished drying his hair. He pulled his black shirt over his head and down his well toned chests. To be honest he felt a little ... well... naked without the Uchiha Crest. He guessed it was just one of those things he'd get used to. Anyway it wouldn't be good walking around with it on when you were trying to not draw attention.

Throwing the damp towel over a chair at the end of the bed he walk over to the blond and kissed him on the forehead. The blonde's tent was gone now. He let a small smile grace his face as he regarded the blond. Then turning he grabbed a few things out of his pack and left the room locking and sealing the door.

This time it was not only to keep pests out but also to keep, 'his' blond in, incase he woke while he was gone.

Once pleased with the door. He left heading swiftly towards his destination, he didn't like to be late, so it was a good thing it was a small town.

* * *

TBC

There was a little smexyness. If it sucked I'm sorry I'll try better next time. I also put in some info on what was up in Konoha before they left.

--

Well please if you have time review

Yours truly, Spoon


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only like to bend them to my Yaoi will!_

* * *

Author: Spoon

Pairing: sasu/naru

A/N: this is a Yaoi fic. If you don't like M/M please just leave as quietly as you came in.

**Midnight's Moon**

Chapter 4

* * *

The raven swiftly made his way through the well-populated village. When he got close to his destination he slowed a bit. He walked over to the small grungy looking shop. It might not have looked like much but inside it carried some of the most rare and unique items, including the one he was here for. Pushing open the old splintered door a little rusted bell gave a strangled chime. The Uchiha walked to the counter and waited for the lanky owner to come out. By the sounds of it he was in a meeting with another person in the back room.

"I'll be right with ya." came the voice of the lanky owner.

"hn"

"Ohhh… I know the 'hn' anywhere." the owner poked his head out from behind a tattered old red curtain that separated the back room from the rest of the store.

"Ahh yes, so it is you. After hearing that Orochimaru was dead, good riddance, and you were dragged back to Konoha I was a little surprised to receive a letter saying you wished to meet with me about your special item. I thought you would be in jail or at least under house arrest."

"hn"

"Ah… as talkative as ever. Well I'm pretty much done with my other client in the back room so lets get right down to business, ne?" not waiting for the other to reply because he knew he wouldn't he continued. "I assume you have the rest of the payment?" the Uchiha gave a curt nod and pulled out some of the things he had taken from his backpack earlier. He handed the lanky man three scrolls with the Uchiha crest on them and a small pouch of money.

"Hmm… very nice." the owner commented as he was he opening the first scroll and looking it over.

"The scrolls seem to be in very good condition considering how many generation of Uchiha's have learned from them. Very nice indeed." Next the man opened the pouch of money and started counting it slowly, agonizingly so. The raven-haired youth felt the vain on his forehead start to pulse. This man knew how to push his buttons, not as good as Naruto but a close second.

"Opps, lost count I'll have to start over…"

"Enough" the Uchiha finally growled out.

"Ah…so it speaks." The lanky owner smirked that he got to emotionless teen angry. It was too much fun pressing his buttons.

"If you are finished with your games I'd like the item." the onyx-eyed teen said his mask of indifference back in place.

"Yes, yes, yes. No sense of humor at all you should really fix that."

"Hn"

The lanky owner sighed at the other and went in back to retrieve the item paid for. Pushing aside the certain once again the owner exited the back room but this time he wasn't alone, for behind the owner was a man Uchiha got to know very well over the years he spent with the snake.

"Kabuto"

The sliver haired man smiled at the onyx teen.

"Ahh. Sasuke-kun I thought I heard your voice from the other room."

The lanky owner and medic-nin walked up to the Uchiha. He handed the small box to the raven.

"How have you been Sasuke-kun? You don't seem to be to badly injured so I assume that Konoha was lenient with you?"

"Hn"

"I see, so it seems you also have business to do here. Forgive me for butting in but would that happen to be that bracelet?"

"Hn"

"It's a control bracelet is it not?" the sliver nin asked.

"Why yes it is." answered the lanky owner "And a special one at that. Why young Sasuke-kun here has been paying for it years every since the first time he came."

The Uchiha was wondering were the sliver haired man was going with his questions.

"A special control bracelet, huh." the sliver medic thought for a moment. "Well I assume you bought it so that Orochimaru wouldn't get his hands on it but that doesn't explain one thing."

The raven had a feeling he wasn't going to like the next set of questions.

The medic-nin continued, "Why would you finish paying for it now? Orochimaru is dead which leaves me with the conclusion to you wish to use the bracelet yourself. But on who?" his glasses flashed in the dim light as a smirk found it way to his face. The raven glared at him.

"Why Sasuke-kun you wouldn't be planning on using it on the blond, half of Konoha is looking for, would you?" Kabuto smirk grew knowing that he was right. The Uchiha on the other hand was a little surprised that Konoha was already aware of he and the blond being missing.

'Crap this might be a problem' the onyx youth thought to himself.

"Ah so you didn't know that they knew yet?" the sliver-nin asked.

"I hoped for a little more time." was the raven's response.

"Wait, wait, wait! You kidnapped someone?" the owner laughed. He had been silently listening to the other two when it finally clicked what they were talking about.

"So…"the lanky man continued "I'm guessing this blond got to be one beauty for you, 'mister asexual', to kidnap her. She must be a real wild one too for you to need that control bracelet. She got to…"

"He." came the raven's emotionless voice.

"Huh?" the owner was confused, so the sliver-nin decided to explain.

"The blond in question, Naruto-kun, is a guy."

The owner blinked a couple times then smirked at the raven.

"Ohhhhh…so then your not asexual, Sasuke, your gay-sexual" the owner laughed. The raven youth's eyebrow was now twitching.

"So I assume everything is settle and the item is paid off." the onyx teen ground out.

"Ya ya. haa… I haven't laughed so hard in awhile. But yes it is all paid for and ready to be used on you blond-koi."

With those words spoken and faint blush rose to the ravens pale cheeks.

"Huh? What this don't tell me you kidnapped the boy and you haven't even screwed him yet."

The lanky mans question was silently answered when the blush become more prominent.

"Well I have just to thing for when you do. Ya see it got this neat little toy, I believe it was Persian in origin, it's long and thick and when it goes in it…Eeepp!" the lanky man was silenced by a hail storm of kunai from the raven.

"I'll take that as a no then." the owner said from his hiding spot behind the counter.

"Hn." was the only reply as the raven turned to leave with the small box.

"Oh and Sasuke-kun I would not stay in this village any longer then necessary because Konoha will not be far behind. They found out early the morning after, that you and Naruto-kun were gone and the immediately sent out search teams."

"How do you know this?" asked the raven youth.

"I was in Konoha a few day ago I needed to see if some of my old belongings were still there, unfortunately not. Oh and Sasuke-kun from what I heard the Hokage is truly upset, or at least that's how it sounded from the other side of Konoha.

The raven swallowed thickly but his emotionless mask never wavered.

"Hn." Then nodding his good bye and Uchiha swiftly headed in the direction of the inn.

'This is a problem. Judging from what Kabuto said I probably only have about 5 hours on the Konoha-nins 6 if I'm lucky. Naruto is going to be waking up in the next couple hours as well. I had hope for him to wake up in a warm bed but now it seems I have no choice but to move him.' Plans started to form in the raven's head as the inn came into sight. 'This is definitely going to be interesting.'

* * *

_TBC_

_A/N: Well that's it for now I'm sorry it short but I thought a little is better than nothing._

_Next chapter, Naruto wakes up or at least that's what I'm planning unless something crazy pops into my head._

_Anyway, if you have time please review. Your reviews really do inspire me to write more._

_Yours truly, Spoon_


	6. Chapter 5

_Author: Spoon10488 (or just Spoon for short)  
_

_Pairing: sasu/naru_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait things kinda got crazy for a while. I'll try to update more often, but just started another fic called "Burn out Bright" It's not going to be very long maybe 5-7 chapters maybe. I don't know when I'll post the first chapter_

**Midnight's moon**

Chapter 5

* * *

Arriving back at the inn the raven removed the seals. He quickly opened the door and walked in. The room was exactly the way he left it expect for one thing.

'Where's the Blond!'

Said blue-eye teen was no longer lying on the bed. Fear took over the Uchiha.

'Did he wake up and escape? Did someone break in and take him? No, no. Calm down. The seals on the door weren't broken, so no one came in and he didn't leave.'

The raven walked beside the bed hoping the blond fox just fell out, but no such luck. He was no where else in the main room so the last place to check was the bathroom. Walking to the room he pushed the door open. His lips quirked into a smirk at what he found. There was 'his' blond sitting on the toilet with his pants around his ankles. He was leaning with his head propped up against the sink to the left. The raven shook his head at the sight.

"That can't be comfortable, dobe."

He walked over to the teen and pulled his pants back up and hulled him back to the bed. The blonde's mobility under the sleeping jutsu never stopped amazing the Uchiha.

"You always keep things interesting."

After carefully lying the unconscious youth in bed the raven started collecting his stuff. He looked back at the sleeping fox. The blonde was wearing a black shirt with his bright orange pants. The night they left the raven put a black sweater on him to keep him warm. The shirts were fine but the pants had to go.

Reaching into his backpack the pulled out a scroll. After a few hand signs the scroll puffed into a variety of different clothing. The raven grabbed a pair of black loss fitting pants and the reseal the clothes into the scroll. He tucked it back into his bag and laid the pants on the bed.

'Can't have him attracting more attention then needed.' the raven thought is he unbuttoned the orange pants. He started to pull them down only to realize that the blond wasn't wearing any boxers. The Uchiha swallowed thickly as he came face to face or rather face to cock with the blonde's tanned member.

'I guess it's a natural tan.'

Lust started to cloud the raven's mind, for all he wanted to do was taste that golden cock and drink down all the precious liquid that would come from it.

'No! I can't do that, beside we have to leave or the Konoha nins will catch up.'

That is when the Uchiha genius got an idea. He pulled the pants the rest of the way off and slipped the new pare on deciding the blond could continue to going commando. Then he grabbed the pare of hideous orange pants and went to the door of the inn. He sealed the door and ran into the forest.

A few minutes later the raven walked out of the forest without the pants and had a smirk firmly placed on his face.

After returning to the inn the Uchiha finished packing. He bent over the bed were the blond was sleeping.

"Time to go." he said more to himself and with that he carefully pick the blond up and placed him on his back. It was difficult at first to arrange the blond and his bag so both would sit comfortably, but eventually he managed.

He walked to the door opening it and stepped out. He left the key in the room like he was suppose to and started for the exit. The owner gave him a funny look as he left with the blond on his back but didn't say a word.

The raven leapt through the trees in the direction to their next stop. It would be at least a week or so before they arrived there, depending on the blond kitsune's cooperation.

He smirked to himself at the thought of what he did with the blonde's pants. Anyone tracking the blond by scent would be going around in circles for days.

He decided to travel for a couple hours then set up camp so 'his' blond would wake up comfortable. Besides he still needed to place the bracelet on the teen.

Things were going to get interesting in a couple hours.

* * *

After a rather uneventful 3 hours the raven decided to set up camp. It took about another 10 minutes to find a spot that was dry, semi-comfortable and well hidden. The Uchiha decided on a small cave for the campsite.

Sighing he walked to the cave. Good it was uninhabited and looked like it had been that way for a while.

'Good that means we wont get any animal visitors.'

He set the blond gently on the ground. It was funny to the raven how gentle and careful he was with the blond. He never used to be. Come to think of it before he left the in search of power he would have rather beat the crap out of the other than even think of being kind. The onyx-eyed teen sighed

"Things really did change."

Pulling off his backpack the raven set it on the ground and dug through it. Finally finding the right scroll he pulled it out and used the two sleeping bags it contained. He unrolled one and pick up the blond and set him on it.

"Sssa..sh.. kee" was sleepily moaned from the blond fox.

'Kuso! I really need to put the bracelet of him! It seems like he will be waking within the hour. But if I am drained from the bracelet and anyone attacks were both screwed.' the raven sighed.

"I'll just have to take the chance on him waking up, because I really need to fortify the perimeter."

Bending down the raven placed a soft kiss under the blonds golden locks.

"Stay in your dreams for a little longer and I will be back in a couple minutes." and with that the raven sped outside to set a few traps and make sure the cave was well hidden.

It took no more then 5 minutes for the raven to return and to his relief the blond was exactly where he left him. A small almost non-existent smile appeared on the ravens lips but it soon turn into a look of determination.

'Alright the bracelet has to go on now.'

The onyx-eyed youth remove the bracelet for his bag and walked over to where his and Naruto's sleeping bags were. Kneeling down by the blond he remove the black sweater the fox had been wearing. Taking hold of the blonde's left arm he slowly slid other bracelet over a tanned hand and up his arm. He stopped when it was about in the middle of the blonde's upper arm. The raven let out a slightly shaky.

"So far so good. Now according to that nut case from the store I just have inject some of my chakra into the bracelet and it will do the rest." and that is what he did. Placing his hand over the bracelet he collect his chakra in his hand. He watched as the chakra was absorbed into it. Once it was done, the bracelet's decorative eye began to glow blue. It slowly shrank until it snugly fit the blond, than stopped glowing.

"I guess that it."

With that said the raven passed out on his sleeping bad. That thing pulled a lot of chakra from him and he need to regain his strength.

The raven let out a small moan as he sat up. It didn't look like he had been asleep for more than 20 minutes. Looking to his side the blond still slept peacefully still blissfully unaware of where he was of what special jewelry he had on.

A shiver went up his spine.

'It's cold.'

That did make sense since the sun had been setting when he found the campsite. It was now fully dark and in his rush to place the bracelet on 'his' fox he forgot to get wood. Whatever, he would do it now and by the way the blond was shivering he need a fire. It probably didn't help that the raven forgot to put the blonde's sweater back on him.

'opps'

Leaning over he corrected his mistake then went to get firewood. It only took a couple minutes for the raven to return with arms full of wood. It wouldn't last more than 4 or so hours but he didn't want to take the chance on having 'his' blond fox wake up alone.

He neatly piled all the wood in a stack and then took what he needed to start a fire.

The Uchiha was still slightly drained from the bracelet but had enough chakra to start a fire with his jutsu. After a couple quick hand signs the raven blew through his fingers and a small fireball engulfed the wood, starting it immediately.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back and enjoyed the warmth before him. He glanced at the sleeping blond across from him.

'He'll wake up soon.' the raven let another small smile grace his lips.

* * *

_'The world is dark, so very dark. Why is everything dark?'_

These were the first _not so_ coherent thoughts a certain blond had as he slowly returned to the waking world.

A soft moan escaped plump pink lips and as sky blue eyes open for the first time in many days.

Blinking at the flickering light that invaded his vision he groaned.

'What is the light? Too bright!'

Opening his eyes again things slowing came into focus. He was still feeling light headed and a little dizzy but he now recognized the light as a campfire.

'Camp fire? whaa's goin onn.'

Studying his surroundings more the blonde's blue eye connected with a pair of onyx ones.

Still a little sleepy and dazed, the blond said the first thing that came to his not fully functioning mind.

"Sass'ke why did you pu' a camp fire in myy room?"

A frown swept across the blond fox's face. Sitting straight up the younger teen pointed accusingly at the Uchiha and yelled "And why didn' ya bring marshmallows, I'm hungry!"

And just like that blue eyes rolled back up into his head and he passed out again.

* * *

_Done! For now, anyway. A little bit of a cliffy. I went to the dentist. **shivers **I can't believe we pay them to do that to us. Well that was my traumatic event for the week._

_Please Review_

_It encourages me to post faster._

_Yours truly, Spoon_


	7. Chapter 6

_Author: Spoon_

_Pairing: Sasu/Naru_

_A/N: So sorry for the late update. I kind of got stuck in a rut. Hopefully I'm out of it now._

"talking"

'thinking'

**Midnight's Moon**

Chapter 6

* * *

"Sass'ke why did you pu' a camp fire in myy room?"

A frown swept across the blond fox's face. Sitting straight up the younger teen pointed accusingly at the Uchiha and yelled "And why didn' ya bring marshmallows, I'm hungry!"

And just like that blue eyes rolled back up into his head and he passed out again.

* * *

An elegant raven eyebrow was raised, then began to twitch.

Twitch,

Twitch,

Twitch!

"What the hell was that?!" the raven growled.

'That wasn't suppose to happen!'

The older teen was having mixed feelings on what just happened. On one hand he was saddened that he didn't receive one of the blonde's beautiful 'just woke up' smiles. On the other hand he was worried that something went wrong and 'his' blond fox was hurt. On the _other, other_ hand the Uchiha was pissed at the blond.

'What the hell kind of greeting was that! He not awake for 10 second and he already accusing me of something! And what the hell question is 'why didn' ya bring marshmallows?'

The raven took a deep calming breath and then decided he would do the logical thing and make sure the blond was okay.

Getting up the onyx-eyed teen walked around the fire and kneeled in front of the other.

First thing he noticed was the other seemed to be sweating quite profusely. That was strange considering he was shivering not 20 minutes ago. He hopped the other hadn't caught a cold.

The raven placed his pale hand on the others forehand, but yanked it back when it was burned.

A hiss escaped his lips as he quickly examined his hand. There were small burn marks but it wasn't a heat burn, it was a charka burn. Worried for his blond, onyx eyes bled red into the Sharingan. He studied the charka and realized that the charka that had burned him was his own. The blonde's charka seemed to be fluxuating, too. The raven sat back on the ground and studied the blond more. Taking a deep breath he calmed his worried mind so he could think clearly.

'Okay, I don't understand what is happening to him, but what do I know for certain?'

Thinking to himself he laid all the clues to this problem mentally in front of him.

'Firstly, it's my charka that burned me. It seems that the bracelet hasn't absorbed it fully yet. A reason why this might happen is… it hasn't finished gaining control. Naruto's charka seems to be repelling my charka and the bracelet. The dobe is stubborn, but this bracelet was created to control even the strongest willed person. The bracelet shouldn't have any trouble gaining control of him unless… unless that's not the only thing it's trying to control. It's most likely trying to also subdue the Kyubi's charka. Kuso! I hadn't thought of that. The Kyubi's is to great for this to control it. The only thing able to contain its power is the suffering blond before me. Why didn't I think of this sooner!'

The raven reached for the bracelet in an attempt to remove it, but he was thrown backward against the cave wall by a wave of his own charka. Not one to quit so easy the Uchiha attempted to remove it again, but this time he braced himself so wouldn't be thrown back. He grabbed it and tried to get it to detach, but a blood-curdling scream stopped him.

"Kuso! It has already begun to fuse with him. I can't remove it until it's done, but by then…"

The onyx teen didn't want to finish that thought. He couldn't bare losing to blond and especially not by his own hand.

"I'm so sorry Koi." He whispered. 'I don't know what to do.'

A wave of sadness, regret and self-loathing flowed over him. He had hurt his precious person again and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

He watched his blond fox suffer. Guilt stabbing at his heart every time the younger would flinch or whimper in pain. Onyx eyes stared at his beloved as the blond continued to fight against the bracelet and his charka.

It was then that the Uchiha remembered something he hadn't noticed when he put the bracelet on. It didn't glow the right color. That lanky shop owner said it would glow red not blue. Does that mean it didn't work right?

Hope filled the Uchiha and he inched closer to the blond again to study him.

'My charka wasn't at it's highest point when I put the bracelet on him. That is why I passed out. The bracelet didn't receive enough power, that's the reason it can't control Naruto's charka. The Kyubi's charka wouldn't stop the bracelet from controlling Naruto, just from controlling the demon.'

The raven had an idea and hopped it would work. Leaning over the blond the raven started to push more charka into the bracelet.

'If I add more charka into the bracelet I might be able to regain control of my charka already inside.'

A layer of sweat started to form on the raven's brow. The blond was moaning louder from the pain.

"Shhh, it's okay. Dobe, if you can hear me I need you to stop trying to force my charka out. I'm going to help you but you have to trust me." The raven spoke in a soft, but strained voice. Hopefully adding the blonde's nickname would increase the chance that the younger teen heard him.

The raven's silent prayers were answered is the blond stopped fighting him and allowed the charka to enter.

The raven was panting from the force needed to push the charka through the bracelet. It was still difficult to do because the bracelet was trying to control the other charkas in the blond.

The raven's sight began to get fuzzy from the stress and charka exhaustion his body was fighting, but he refused to stop until the blond was safe again.

After what seemed like hours the bracelet began to glow again, but this time it turned red like it was suppose to do. The raven was able to regain control of his charka, but knew that the bracelet was still going to try and control both Naruto's and the Kyubi.

The Uchiha had to think of something before everything started all over again. He didn't have enough charka to put into the bracelet to control the demon even if he fed it charka for the rest of his life. If he focused all the bracelet's energy on Naruto the seal contain the demon might weaken and give the Kyubi more control. That was some thing he also couldn't let happen. Who knows what damage was done to the seal because of his fluxuating foreign charka.

The blond started to whimper in pain again, which told the raven he was running out of time.

'How do I fix this? I can't control the demon and I can't control Naruto because of the seal.'

That's when it hit the Uchiha.

"I'll control both." He whispered to himself in realization.

Controlling his charka inside the blond he made the bracelet focus on two spots instead of one. By splitting up the bracelets control it makes it less powerful and less harmful.

The bracelet would control both Naruto and the seal, just not as strongly. Seal would control the demon and he would control the seal.

He would have hit himself for not thinking of it sooner, if it weren't for the fact that he was manipulating charka inside 'his' blonde's body.

The bracelet was still glowing red but then it started to dim, until it was back to normal.

The raven backed up and watched with his Sharingan as the last of his charka was absorbed into the bracelet. It was finally finished.

The blond was now lying peacefully asleep as if nothing had happened at all.

The raven sighed. 'So much for fully controlling the blond.' Although that fact didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. For some reason having the blond fully under his control didn't appeal to him. Actually the only reason he put the bracelet on the blond was so that he wouldn't go back to Konoha.

Well the raven could probably still stop the blond from leaving but would take a lot of focus in controlling the other teen and maybe a few knocks over the head.

By splitting the bracelets power into two areas it meant that the seal would be strengthened and protected, but unfortunately the blond would be harder to control. The raven might be able to suppress the blonde's charka a bit, but any hope of controlling the blonde's mind, body or spirit was lost.

Oh well, the raven would have to think of another way to get the blonde's tan backside in bed with him. He wasn't a genius for nothing. Besides he could always use his back up plan. That would sure heat things up.

The onyx-eyed teen smirked to himself, before a wave of exhaustion hit him. He had used way too much charka and had many charka burns on his hands and arms. The raven lay down on the dirt cave floor beside the blond. He was even too tired to move into his sleeping bag.

As onyx-eyes slowly closed, as he gently pull the blond into his arms, careful not to further injure his own hands.

The raven buried his nose in golden locks and muttered sleepily. "Dobe. You're a real pain in the ass." And with that he was asleep.

Tan arms wrapped unconsciously around the other body and if you listened real hard you could hear a quiet. "Teme."

Both teens lay wrapped in each as the night went on and the crackling fire dimmed.

* * *

_TBC_

_A/N okay that's all I got for now. Sorry I know it's short, but I hope it was worth reading._

_Please review._

_Please, please, please._

_Yours truly, Spoon_


	8. Chapter 7

_Author: Spoon_

_Pairing: Sasu/Naru_

_A/N: Thank you Reviewer! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Please continue to review. I love to hear for you. I honestly have nothing else to really to say._

"_talking"_

'_thinking'_

_**Midnight's Moon**_

_Chapter 7  
_

* * *

The first rays of sunlight snuck through the leaves on the trees, dappling the forest floor with light. As the morning sun rose higher in the sky, the small cave where two nin were still sleeping was getting brighter.

The raven haired man groaned a little as the morning light had awoken him. Both his mind and body weren't ready to be awake.

His mind was still exhausted and his body was in pain. The burns on his arms and hands were still tender. Even with all these bad things, the Uchiha could honestly say that he had never woke up feeling so peaceful, warm, and happy.

Slowly he opened his onyx-eyes to look at person who made these feelings possible.

The blond still lay in his arms snuggled close to him. His breathing was clam and even. Tan eyelids hid those beautiful eyes. Eyes so blue that you could feel like you were drowning in an ocean and flying through the sky at the same time. No one had eyes like that but _his_ blond fox.

The blond golden locks were a little more wild then usual, but that only made the younger teen more irresistible.

Unable to help himself the raven buried his nose once more in others hair breathed in the scent that could only belong to the blond. The younger smelled like the forest, everything in the forest from the towering pines to the smallest flower. It was the smell of freedom and the raven was addicted. He took another deep breath of it, than heard a small moan. _His_ blond was waking up.

The raven pull far enough away that he could see the others boys face. His arms were still wrapped around the blond, as were the blonde's still wrapped around him.

'When did that happen?' the older teen thought, but no longer cared when blue eyes opened.

Sleepily azure blue orbs met content onyx depths. They just stared at each other for a moment, both still having sleep-hazed minds. It was the blond that spoke first.

"Mornin Sass ke." Then the raven received one of the blonde's beautiful 'just woke up' smiles.

The raven could feel the corners of his lips turn upward into a smile. He watched the younger teen as blue eyes looked around the cave, then questioningly back at him. The blond seemed to be awake enough now to realize he wasn't in his apartment. Unfortunately the blond was also awake enough to realize the position that him and his best friend probably slept in all night.

Before the raven could explain where they were or even open his mouth to attempt to, he was roughly shoved across the cave and into the wall. Again! He groaned as his head had hit the wall too.

The raven was pissed 'did he just through me into the wall! What the…!' , but once again the blond beat him to the punch.

"What the fuck!" yelled the blond standing and pointing accusingly at the other. The blond was angry and very confused, so he did that only thing he could think of…Yell. "Where am I?! Why am I here?! What the heck is going on?!" the blond looked down at what he was wearing then yelled louder. "And where the hell are my orange pants!?"

The raven was angry. He was shocked that he was being yelled at and accused once again by the blond. He was about to attack the other when he heard the last question he asked. The raven wanted laughed, but instead settled for a smirk.

"Your pants are gone. As for your other questions, I'll answer them if you shut up, dobe." He replied evenly.

The blue-eyed teen was about to tackle the other when he felt his chakra drain slightly. He suddenly felt weak, but that was probably because he was. Who knows when he ate last? It was only his charka that gave him the energy and strength to do anything, and felling it drain slightly really made it hard for him to stay standing. To make sure he didn't fall over he decided to sit down. He would listen to what Sasuke had to say only because he couldn't do anything else at the moment.

The raven watched as the blond swayed slightly. For a second he was afraid the blond was going to pass out. The raven had used the bracelet, that the blond had failed to notice yet, to block some of his charka incase he tired to attack. Seeing the younger teen sit down now meant in worked, but it probably wasn't the smartest idea to us the bracelet yet. The blond seemed to be relying on his charka to give him enough energy to stand and remain conscious. How long was it since the blond had had a proper meal or a meal at all?

A frown crossed the raven's face briefly, 'I'll see to it that he never goes hungry again.'

As if the blonde's stomach heard the raven's promise it growled loudly. The blonde's face turned slightly red with embarrassment and the raven smirked. 'He's cute when embarrassed.'

Walking slowly to his bag the raven pulled out two cups of ramen. The blond face lit up at the slight of his favorite food. He tried to hide his excitement, but failed miserably when his stomach let out another loud gargle.

The raven also pulled out a small metal canteen of water. He walked carefully over to the blond and sat down, leaving ample space between them. He set both the ramen cups and the canteen on the ground. He made a couple of hand signs then picked to canteen backup. The raven focused his charka on the canteen in his hand.

The blond watched as the raven molded his charka into lesser version of one of the fire Justus. There was actually no fire, the raven's hand just began to heat up which made the canteen's water heat up too. In no time the water inside was boiling. The raven started to pour the hot water into the ramen cups and handed one to the blond.

"Show off." The blond mumbled but then noticed the burns on the other boy hand and arm. "Did that jutsu burn you?" the blond asked.

The raven smiled to himself. He could hear the concern in the other teen's voice, but he didn't think it was wise to tell the blond how he got the burns just yet. Especially since the younger teen still hasn't noticed the bracelet. 'Well at least the thing is comfortable if he can't even feel it.'

"No." he answered simply.

It was then the blond noticed the burns were on the raven's other arm too. "then where did you get them?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Fine then, don't tell me. Teme" the blue-eyed fox grumbled then started to eat.

The raven smirked to himself. 'I never knew it was possible to pout and eat ramen at the same time.' Even though he enjoying the silence that only came when the other boy was eating he decided that now would be the best time to explain.

"I'll answer your questions now if you want." The Uchiha offered.

The blond fox just nodded, not willing to stop eating to speak.

"The answers to your questions are, away from Konoha, because I carried you, I take you away and their gone." He answered as if that made any sense. The blond was so confused that he actually stopped eating.

"Uh…Wha?" the blond asked.

The Uchiha sighed. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to fully explain himself. 'This is so… _troublesome_.' Sighing once more the raven answered the questions again.

"To answer the first question you asked, we are about a day and a half away from Konoha. Why you are here, it is because I carried you here. As for what the _heck_ is going on, I my taking you with me to a new place. Oh, and your pants are long gone."

The blond was staring at him like he was nuts, "Are you drunk?"

"No, dobe." Growled in annoyance.

"Okay I just wanted to know what to tell Baa-chan after she catches up to us. I kind of wish you would have said you were drunk that way you wouldn't be charged with kidnapping." The blond finished and returned to eating his ramen.

The older youth almost choked on his spit at that comment. "I didn't kidnap you, if anything I saved your ass." He growled back.

"Are you sure you're not drunk, because I'm pretty sure I wasn't in any physical danger." The kitsune snapped back.

" Not all wounds are from enemy ninjas, dobe. Normal people cause the same amount of damage. The only difference is they aren't physical. They attack were no demons charka can heal."

The blond lowered his eyes. He understood fully what Sasuke was saying. He's talking about how the villagers attacked him. Sometimes their attacks were physical, but no matter what they did there was always mental damage done.

The blond wanted to argue that Sasuke was wrong and that he was fine, but he couldn't do it. The raven had thrown his life's sorrows and pain in his face at point blank range. There was no way he could deny it. It was different if Iruka, Kakashi or someone else asked him how he was doing or if he was okay because the question was vague and he could lie easily. But this was Sasuke, the one person he couldn't hide his feelings, hopes and pains from. The raven had seen him slowly dieing daily from the villager's relentless torment. In a way he was happy to be gone, but at the same time he was sad.

The blond had many conflicting thoughts about the villagers. Part of him wanted to hate them, but he knew he couldn't if he ever wanted to be Hokage. He was almost glad now that that the choice had been taken away from him. The counsel refused to have a demon even be considered for the job of Hokage. That dream no longer tied the blond to the village. Now it seemed that Sasuke had stolen him away from their hateful glares, to take him far away. Even though it was against his will to leave he had never felt so free from that village as he did now. But, unfortunately a part of him knew he needed to go back to Konoha, because even if he never got to be Hokage, there were still people there he needed to protect. He wouldn't abandon his friends.

With his mind finally made up. The blond turn to meet the older teens eyes. His lips opened to tell the raven that he was going back, whether he liked it or not, when realization hit.

'Did Sasuke say 'They attack were no _demons_ charka can heal'?! He knows about Kyubi! How?!' the blond paled as he began to mentally panic.

The raven had watched _his_ blond sit quietly with his eyes down cast. It was obvious to the older teen that the blond need sometime to think over his words. Minutes ticked by as the blonde's facial expressions would change depending on what he was thinking.

Happy face,

Sad face,

Angry face,

Hurt face,

Hopeful face,

Determined face,

And then it looked like the blond had had some sort of epiphany, because his blue eyes had widened in shock and a little color drained from his face.

"Sasuke… how long have you known… about Kyubi?" the blond asked in a small voice.

The raven then understood what the blue-eyed teen was thinking. 'He thinks I'll hate him, because of the demon inside him. Little does he know that I plan to put the Kyubi to good use. Between the demon and my clans ancient scrolls, I plan to have the Uchiha clan revived in no time, but he doesn't need to know that yet either.'

"I've known for a long while…" The onyx teen said in an even voice. "and it doesn't bother me."

The Uchiha could see the other visibly relax at his statement, but the blond still looked a little to solemn for the raven's tastes so he added.

"You are still a dobe with or without a demon in your stomach."

Wait for it…

"Teme! I'm not a dobe! I could kick your butt and I will, too. Then I'll drag you back to Konoha all over again." The blond replied confidently.

The raven smirked knowingly. "I believe you will find that more difficult this time."

The blond looked confused but didn't dwell on it as he ate the last of his ramen. Setting the empty cup on the ground the blond was presented with the others untouched ramen cup.

"You aren't going to eat?" the blond asked.

"I have a protein bar in the bag." The older teen answered.

"Okay." The blond said as he took to other cup. " but don't think this gets you off the hook. You are still going to be in big trouble when we get back to Konoha."

'Then it is a good thing we aren't going back.' The raven mentally stated to himself with a smirk.

Breakfast went by with no further problems and it wasn't until the raven started to pack up the campsite that another issue arose.

"So you changed your mind about going back to Konoha?" the blond asked hopefully.

The Uchiha stopped packing and raised one elegant eyebrow as if say 'you wish'.

"Well I'm going back and your going too!" the blond growled.

"Oh ya?" the raven goaded.

"Yeah!" the younger youth replied arrogantly as he got into a fighting stance.

The Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I know how we can settle this. We will spar. First one to drop to his knee loses and has to follow the winner. Deal?"

The blond could feel that some how this bet was rigged. It was also weird that it was 'first one to fall to their knees loses' instead of 'first one to drew blood wins', but younger teen was never one to turn down a challenge.

"Fine." The blond replied.

Both walked out of the cave and took fighting stances. The blond was just about to attack, when he all of a sudden felt weak. Really weak. He was still relying on his charka for energy and for some reason it was all disappearing. The world spun slightly and he swayed on his feet. The blond could see the raven smirking at him. What was going on? He could feel his charka being pulled towards his upper arm. Swaying again the blond was unable to stay standing this time and fell to his hands and knees. Suddenly the pull on his charka disappeared.

'What happened and why is that teme smirking. Wait I'm on my knee! I lost! But I don't understand…'

The blond looked at his upper arm where he felt all his charka being pulled to earlier. For the first time the blond realized there was something on his arm. A bracelet. This thing had something to do with his missing charka. The blond pulled at it trying to remove it but it wouldn't budge. From the look on Sasuke's face he knew how it got there.

Confused blue eyes met knowing onyx depths. One unspoken question hung in the air.

_What's really going on?_

* * *

_TBC_

_A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, with Naruto's wake up. Sorry if I did. Other than that still have nothing to really say, so yeah Please Review! I like the warm fuzzys._

_Please review._

_Yours truly, Spoon_


	9. Chapter 8

Author: Spoon10488

_Author: Spoon10488_

_Pairing: Sasu/Naru_

_A/N: Forgive the lateness, shortness, spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm am so tired I think I'm going to pass out. Enjoy!_

_Word meanings:_

_Kusottare - Asshole._

"_talking"_

'_thinking'_

_**Midnight's Moon**_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Confused blue eyes met knowing onyx depths. One unspoken question hung in the air.

_What's really going on?_

* * *

He knew it was a dirty under handed trick but right then getting the blond to stay with him was all that mattered. From the look on the younger teens face more explaining was in order.

The raven sighed.

"Come back inside the cave and I'll answer any other question you have…" _to a certain extent. _

The blond was confused, dazed and tired. He was in no mood to argue with the raven, so he just followed the him back into the cave. He notice the other male scan the surrounding with his Sharingan to make sure their fight hadn't drawn attention.

'Fight? Ha! Yeah right that wasn't even close to a fight.' The blond thought to himself 'Neither of us attacked but I still lost. I know it has something to do with this bracelet. From the smirk on that Teme's face he knows and I plan to find out.'

As they walked back inside the raven notice the blond picking at the bracelet absent mindedly.

"You shouldn't do that, it will irritate the skin and cause rubbing." The raven said evenly.

The blond shot the other a glare. "If it wasn't on me in the first place I wouldn't have to worry about it." He grumbled.

Sighing the raven just sat on his sleeping roll by the fire. The blond did the same on the other side of the fire.

"Start explaining." The blond growled while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hn."

"Teme you said you'd explain…"

"No I said I'd answer your questions." The raven reminded with a smirk. He loved to get the other all riled up.

"Argh! Fine! What the heck is this thing?" the blond yelled pointing at the bracelet on his arm like it was some kind of giant leach. In a way it was… just a charka sucking leach.

"A bracelet." The raven deadpanned. He knew what the blond was asking, but he was having too much fun angering _his_ fox. When the blond got angry and flustered he looked oh so fuckable. The way sparks would shoot threw those blue fire eyes. How a small amount of red would rise in his cheeks from restraining the urge to jump the other to pummel him. The onyx-eyed teen was finding it hard to keep himself from jumping the blond too, but that was for a totally different reason. A reason that was starting to make his pants tight.

"A bracelet! I can see that you…you… Kusottare!" The blue-eyed yelled back. He knew the older youth was ticking him off on purpose. If it was anyone else it wouldn't get to him, but Sasuke had a way of pushing the right buttons and making him want to tackle the other. Usually he would but lately he was having mixed emotions about being in close contact with his best friend. Emotions that made him want to touch the other. To feel those midnight locks between his fingers. Have the others muscled body pressed close to his. To have their breaths mingle right before they… The blond pushed away those thoughts. He was blushing a little, but luckily he was pretty sure he was all ready flushed from his earlier anger so it wouldn't show. Taking a deep calming breath the blond asked again.

"I know it's a bracelet, but what is it doing on me." He asked evenly trying to hold on to what little patients he had.

"I put it there..." Once again the raven smirked to himself. 'Just a little more and he'll snap.'

The blond was losing it, anymore and he'd…

"…Dobe."

_Snap._

With ninja speed the blond dove over the fire and tackled the raven.

Even though he was waiting for the younger's attack, the blond foxes speed still surprised him. 'My number one Hyper Active Ninja Of Surprising.' Unfortunately now wasn't the time to think about that because he was in the process of dodging a punch while still being pinned to the ground. Not to mention every time the blond would shift he would unintentionally grind into his now fully hard erection.

The blond was seeing red. He was throwing wild punches at the raven as they rolled around on the ground. Finally he pinned the older teen again. 'This Teme, he kidnaps me, steal me away from the village, puts weird jewelry on me and then refuses to even give me a straight answer. I'm going to…"

"Mnnnhnn." The raven moaned.

The blond frozen at that sound. The anger from the blonde's mind cleared slightly. It was then that he realized there was something poking him in the ass. He wiggled a little.

The raven threw his head back slightly and moaned again "Mnnhn Naru..to"

Reality hit the blond like a ton of bricks was Sasuke…Hard?! Then the thing poking him in the butt was…

"Ahhh!" the blond yelled as he jumped off the raven and over to the other side of the fire.

"You…you're hard!" the blond yelled in a slightly squeaky voice.

Onyx eyes opened as heard the blond yell. When did he close his eyes? Must have been while the blond was grinding so delightfully on top of him. He glanced over at the blushing blond fox hiding on the other side of the fire as he tried to remember what the younger teen had said. Not figuring it out he decided to say the only thing he could.

"Hn."

"Teme, is that all you can say! You were practically dry humping me!" This time it did come out as a squeak.

Smirking the raven replied. "Glad to you aren't a total virgin when it comes to sex talk, but actually you were the one grinding into me."

The blond now resembled a tomato.

'I wonder if he tastes like one too. I think that's worth investigating.' The raven decided he'd file that away for now. There would be time to taste the blonde's whole body later.

"Teme! Were you even listening to me when I asked you those questions earlier or were you too busy thinking of some naked chick!"

The Uchiha rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a head ache coming on. "Dobe. I'm gay."

"Uhhh… Wha?"

The raven just rolled his eyes, too annoyed with his still aching member to repeat himself.

"You're gay?" the blond repeat. There was silence for a minute. "Ha!" the blond laugh triumphantly. "So that's why you always turned Sakura down for a date."

'No, she was just annoying.' The raven thought to himself.

"Who would have thought the almighty Uchiha was only hot for people with a third leg."

Twitch, twitch, twitch. 'Maybe he's spent a little too much time with our pervert sensei and that pervert sennin.' The older teen thought.

"Wait! Then how are you going to restore your clan?" the blue-eyed teen asked in genuine curiosity.

A smirk speed over the pale teens face. "I already have that under control."

"Ohhh." The blond said realizing the raven wasn't joining to explain more. "Then when you were ignoring my question you were thinking of a hot guy?"

"…"

"Is he from Konoha or is he from somewhere else? Sasuke has a boyfriend." The blond sing-songed.

Twitch, twitch, twitch. 'I think I liked him better unconscious.'

"No dobe, I do not." The raven gritted out.

"No." the blond asked, "You could date any gay guy in the village. Heck even some of the straight ones might turn gay for the Uchiha heir."

The raven smirked "Including you, dobe?"

"No teme I'm already gay and don't call…me..that. Kuso!" the blonde cursed realizing he just told the raven he was also gay. 'He's a tricky teme.'

"I wasn't thinking of anyone." The onyx-eyed teen said.

"Huh?"

"While you were asking question I wasn't thinking of anyone else. I was focusing only on you."

"Then why didn't answer my questions and why were you hard…you were getting off on us fighting?!"

The older teen rubbed the bridge of his nose again. This was getting tiring.

"You're like sadistic and masochist! Did you always get a boner when you got into fights? That would suck. You're weird." the blond yelled pointing accusingly at the older youth.

'Maybe I should use the sleeping jutsu on him again. No. He's not heavy, but he's not light as a feather either.' The raven thought while trying to ignore the blond.

"I bet that you only became sadistic and masochist after staying with that snake freak."

The Uchiha sighed. This was just foolishness. He looked up when the blond stopped talking, only to realize that _his _fox was squatting in front of him with his face only inches away from his own. How easy it would be to erase the distance, but his clan's tradition only allowed that when both parties were pledging themselves to each other. Either way he was enjoying the their closeness.

The blond spoke in a serious tone. "Sasuke while you were at that snake freaks place did he…touch any of your…personal places. If he did you know there is help to get over things like that. I'll help you and_ when_ we go back to Konoha Baa-chan can find a very good shrink for you…" and so on and so on.

The blond continued talking to him like he was a three year old that just got molested. He wasn't sure whether to be shocked, discussed or annoyed at what the blond was saying. He settle for a little of each. 'Like hell I'd let the perverted snake touch me!' The blond was still talking about, how they serve good Jello at the Leaf Mental Institution. He had enough!

The raven pushed the squatting blond backward so he fell onto his back. Shocked by the shove the blond didn't realize the older teen had pinned him to the ground until it was too late.

Surprised blue eyes blinked up at black depths.

The Uchiha leaned down and huskily whispered into the blonde's ear, making the younger shiver as the moist heat tickled his neck.

"Listen and listen well. I took you away from Konoha because those_ villagers_ were damaging you. I don't like people braking what is mine. We've been gone a little over a day and a half. That bracelet is a control device that lets me suppress your charka and have my wicked way with you." The blond shivered again. "We and I mean _we_ are going to a place that we won't have to worry about things like cruel villagers, perverted sannins or the Akatsuki." The raven leaned back and saw the hopeful look that crossed the blonde's face. "And no, just because the Akatsuki won't be able to find us doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to avenge my clan." The blonde's face fell. "You should understand that by now Naruto. I said it when we first became team 7, my ambitions are to restore and avenge my clan_…" and too take care of you._ A sly smirk crept across the Uchiha's face as he huskily spoke in the blonde's ear again. "I plan on having your help for both these things."

A look of confusion took over the blue-eyed teen's face. 'I can help Sasuke kill Itachi, but what help could I be to restoring the Uchiha clan?' Then it clicked. 'Oh hell no! I'm no ones baby oven! It's not possible anyway.'

The raven watched as the blond began to understand what he had said.

"Pervert it's not possible for guys to have babies! Besides why me, I thought you already had a boyfriend." The blond meant to yell, but it came out more as a squeak.

"Dobe, I do not have a boyfriend." The onyx-eyed teen glared. "For why I picked you… you were the only one worthy."

The blond felt his heart warm at the raven's statement. _He was worthy. Sasuke thought he was worthy._ They were finally equals…wait no Sasuke didn't mean it that way. He only meant that there was no one else to who could fulfill the baby-making roll and not make the raven want to kill himself. I guess there's a little pride in that. Not much but a little.

"Teme, I'm honored and all that I'm _worthy_ enough to be an Uchiha baby oven, but unfortunately being a guy means it's not possible. Did no one explain to you the birds and the bees?"

An elegant dark eyebrow began to twitch. "Dobe, you aren't like other guy are you. You have an extra something living inside you that with my clan's ancient scrolls will make it possible. So, oh yes.. I'm going to fuck you into every possible surface until you become fat with my child."

The blond was shocked, embarrassed and strangely enough totally turn on. Hearing his best friend and rival whisper those things so hotly in his ear was enough to make him semi hard. 'Like hell I'm going to give in, though. Not that having Sasuke take my virginity would be the worst thing in the world, but there is no way I'm going to give in. Believe it!'

As if hearing the younger teens rebellious thoughts the raven spoke. "Before you get any stupid ideas, you promised that you would follow me."

"You Cheated though!" The blond yelled while pushing the dark teen off him.

Dusting himself off the raven stood. "Your right, but it's still a promise. Are you going to brake your promise?"

'_Check mate'_

The blond knew he lost again. He never broke his promises, never once. Even if it took longer then planned to keep them he always did. The blue-eyed teen sighed and flopped down on the ground. 'This is nuts.' He was tired from his charka being drained and mentally tired of this impossible battle he had been fighting.

Seeing the blond flop ungracefully to the ground, the raven took it as a sign of surrender. He then started to repack what little had been used the night before. They had lost more time then he had wanted in this cave. There was also the fact that the Konoha nins wouldn't be fooled long by the trick he pulled with the blonde's orange pants. Once finished packing he sealed to two sleeping rolls in a scroll as the blond still laid on the ground with his eyes closed. Throwing the scroll in his pack as well he walked over to the blond and kicked his foot.

"Come on." He commanded in an even tone.

The blond opened his eyes and realized everything was packed.

"We're leaving already?"

"Yes. We waste too much time as it is." The older teen replied emotionlessly.

"Fine. Teme. Can't even have a moments peace." The blond grumbled.

The Uchiha ignored him and jumped into the trees running in the direction of their distention. He didn't even look back knowing that the blond would follow, because the younger never broke his promises.

The blond jumped from tree to tree follow his raven friend and captor. His mind was still spinning with everything that had happen. It was then that the gravity of the situation hit him. He lost that fight, even if it wasn't fare, he always kept his promises. He would have to follow Sasuke to where ever he was going. They weren't going back to Konoha. Would he ever be able to go back? Was he ever going to see his friends again?

* * *

_TBC_

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had written over half of this like a couple days after the last time I posted, but then I had to work. Tomorrow I have to, too. :'(_

_I'll try and post longer chapters and faster too, but life is life, all I can do is try. Your reviews really do give me the 'Getty up' to write so…_

_Please Review! I like the warm fuzzys!_

_Please rate and review._

_Yours truly,_

_Spoon10488_


	10. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Memories**_

_AN: Here's another chapter I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**Midnight's Moon**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

They had been on the move for about 7 hours when the blond noticed his rival was getting a _little_ wary. By _a little_ it meant barely noticeable even if you were looking for it. The only reason the blond noticed it was because he could read the emotions behind the others mask.

'What's got the teme so worked up? He's had his Sharingan activated for about a half hour now. He's acting like a child afraid someone's going to jump out and steal his cookie.'

The blond just sighed. He then sped up again to keep pace with the older teen. The Uchiha had been continually getting faster and faster and it was starting to piss the blond off. He was tired darn' it.

The Sharingan wielder scanned the area again, stretching out his senses to see if he could detect anything.

He did.

That was the problem. The raven could feel other people getting closer to them and the worst part was their charkas were familiar.

'Kuso. I didn't think they'd catch up so fast. I under estimated them, thinking they'd be fooled longer by the trick I played.' The raven mentally berated himself. They had lost so much time with the bracelet issues, not to mention neither he nor the blond have a lot of charka. Using the Sharingan was draining him too, but he needed to keep an eye on their followers.

From what the raven could tell they were about 5 hours ahead of the Konoha nins. That was good. The raven picked up the pace again. They just might have a chance to escape at this speed. Another good thing was _his_ blond hadn't complained yet.

"That's it Teme. I've had enough! Are you purposely trying to ditch me, because that would kind of defeat the purpose of kidnapping me?" The blond yelled as he landed on a tree branch and crossed his arms angrily.

The Uchiha turned when he heard the other yelling at him. He jumped back to the branch where the blond was.

"What the hell are you talking about, dobe?" he snapped. They didn't have time for this they needed to keep moving. The Konoha nins were only a few hours behind.

"What am I talking about?! Ever time I catch up, you speed up again leaving me in your dust. The sun is going down, it's getting hard to see and this forest is so dense you can't see your hand in front of your face."

The raven rolled his eyes at the over exaggeration. "The sun hasn't even set yet and the forest is not much thicker then the one by Konoha." _Opps._ That is a no, no word.

The raven had seen the brief flicker of pain in the others eyes at the mention of their village. No it's their ex-village, but still the hurt, pain and sadness in those oceanic blue eyes was enough for the raven to regret opening his mouth at all.

If it was anyone else they wouldn't have seen the flicker at all, but he older teen always seemed to have a strong bond with the younger. It was because of that he could catch these tiny proofs of the blonde's inner suffering. It always chilled him to the bone. It always left him not knowing what to do to make it better. Could he make it better? How do you erase years of pain like that?

'You can't.'

The raven knew this first hand, his pain had all been created on one day.

'The day they all were murdered.'

His clan was murdered. Even though it had only been one day, he still suffers to this very day.

'You can't totally erase pain like mine or like his, but you can ease it. You eased my pain Naruto and I promise I will ease yours.'

The blond felt his chest go tight at that one word. Funny what one word can do to you. Especially that word, that name. He had so many mixed feelings about _that _village. He gave up calling it _his_ village along time ago. That place was home to some of his happiest memories and horror-ish nightmares. That place contained people he loved and people who loved to hate him. He had both friends and attackers there. How can one feel two opposite things for one place? He loved Konoha, but he hated it. He wanted to protect them, but he also wanted them to suffer. He wanted to go back, but he never wanted to see that place again. He was so confused and lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that tears began to slip from his eyes. Years of repressed pain, suffering and sadness came bubbling to the surface in a flood of tears. But still not a sound came from his mouth. Suffering in silence.

After berating himself for mentioning _that_ place, the raven took a good look at the blond. He hadn't noticed how completely exhausted to younger teen looked. He scolded himself again. He was to busy worrying about other things to notice that _his_ fox was drained. In the middle of his self-ranting the raven notice a single tear fall from the blonde's shadow covered face. Taking a careful step forward the Uchiha realized that it wasn't a single tear but the first of many.

Without thinking the raven embraced the other strongly just as the blonde's legs gave out. Carefully he lowered himself and his beloved to a sitting position. He pulled the blond in his lapped tightly to his chest, as silent tremors racked the smaller body.

The blond felt like he was falling, there was no more strength in him. _Falling…_ He was snapped out of his depression though when he felt two strong arms encircle him. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't falling anymore. For once in a very long time he felt safe. 'So tired… so tir…' Their was no more thoughts, no more pain, no more worries just…peace.

The raven felt the body in his arms relax as it gave into sleep. Bitter tears still fell from closed blue eyes as they washed away the pain, the loneliness, and the sadness. In return it gave the blond freedom. It would only be temporary freedom but it was more then the younger teen had had in years.

More tears fell to accompany the ones that had already fallen, but these ones did not come from sleeping blue eyes, but instead from understanding onyx ones. For the first time since his clans murder tears rolled down pale cheeks. These tears were for the years he couldn't cry, these tears were for the pain and consent suffering he faced and most importantly these tears were for the only precious person he had left. The only one who knew the real him. The only person willing to give him their all. **His blond. His Naruto**.

Tired onyx eyes slow closed following the younger teen into sleep. Knowing thar right then there was no past haunting either of them.

The two teens slept unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching them. As silently as the eyes arrived they disappeared in to the dark once again.

* * *

Onyx-eyes blinked open, still somewhat glazed with sleep. He was slightly confused. Where was he? Why is it dark? Where is that warmth and weight coming from?

He blinked a couple more times trying to clear the sleep from his eyes as the memories came back to him. They are in the forest and the sun has set. The sun has set! Panic started to fill the raven teen at that fact. How long were they asleep?

'Kuso, the Konoha nins have to be close.'

Activating his Sharingan the raven scanned the area. No sign of anyone. He stretched out his senses to see if he could locate the familiar charkas.

Nothing.

He felt nothing. There was no one. 'What happen to the Konoha team?' The raven felt both relief and anxious at the same time. They weren't being followed anymore, as far as he could tell, but the question that remained is 'Why'? What would make them give up their search like that? They seemed to be following their trail so what happen?

The hairs on the back of the raven's neck stood on end slightly. He felt like he was being watched. Activating his bloodline limit again he searched once more only to come up empty again.

'I swear it feels like I'm being watched.' A slight shifting of body in his lap reminded him that the younger teen was still sleeping. All thoughts of being watched dissolved as he looked at the boy in his lap.

The raven just now noticed how peaceful he felt. It had been a very long time since he had woken up and felt this relaxed. Even with his earlier worries he still felt a clam over him. It was nice. He drew in a deep breath of the night's clear air and released it. Titling his head down to look at the person who gave him this peace, only one word came to mind.

'Beautiful.'

Tanned lids still hid sky blue eyes. The blonde's golden hair was splayed under the raven's pale chin, tickling him slightly. The smaller body was pressed so closely to his. They fit perfectly together. The younger's heat was seeping into the raven's body. The blonde's tanned face was so peaceful and from those pink, usually kissable lips hung a big, wet, string of…_drool._

Twitch, twitch, twitch.

'Argh. No wonder my shirt felt wet.'

"Dobe." The raven growled as he not so gently shook the blond awake.

"Wha..What!?" The blond jumped up in alarm and nearly fells off the branch.

"Dobe."

"Teme?" the blond asked sleepily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'He's cute, but he's still a drool monster.' The raven thought.

"Hn."

"Why the hell did you wake meeee." The blond yawned, "I was having such a nice dream."

"About what?" asked the raven.

"Ramen." The blond fox answer and as if his stomach heard it let out a gurgle.

"Dobe."

"Shut teme, I'm hungry!" the blond yelled.

"You're too loud. Fine you can eat but no ramen."

"What!" the blue-eyed teen tried to protest.

"We don't have any hot water."

"You can just do the Jutsu thing. Please." Usually the blond would never beg, but right then ramen wasn't a _want_ but a _need_. You see ramen was an outlet for the blond, it helped him relax. Where other people took long, hot bubble baths or got a massage he would eat ramen.

'I'm not weird! I just don't have a lot of money to spend.' The blond mentally yelled at no one.

The blonde's eyes became duller at the thought of his money situation lately. The landlord raised his rent fee again. This was the third time this month. He'd talked to the landlord to figure out why, but the only answer he got was itaxes/i. Funny how he was the only one to receive this tax. The landlord was probably charging him double because were two beings in that apartment, him and Kyubi.

'I guess I'll have to get Kyubi to do some house cleaning or something, lazy slacker.' The blond mentally laughed at his joke, but it wasn't a joyful laugh it was a bitter one. He was not bitter at the demon, even though the demon acted like an ass, he was bitter that people refused to see him not the demon.

'I really need some ramen, badly.' He was so stressed with everything that was going on here and back in the village. So many double minded thoughts. He could feel the cord inside himself winding tighter, he was going to break down again, and he could feel it. When things got too impossible to handle it would happen, a part of him would snap. Usually when that happened his body would shut down almost completely, unable to handle the pressure any longer. He would remain unconscious anywhere from a couple hours to a couple days.

The only exception was about a month after he got back from training with Jiraiya. _**He had been so depressed after returning, it felt like the world was squeezing the life out of him. His chest was so tight, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't stand it any longer the pain was too much. He needed some ramen but there was none left. Blackness started to fill his vision as he collapsed to the floor knocking his pot to the floor too. Nobody knew of the attacks he had because he never told anyone and he didn't have visitors often, but this time someone did come. Unfortunately it was someone he wished hadn't. For as he lay of the floor unconsciousness creeping in he saw several pairs of feet approach him. He could only make out one of the faces and in that instant he was glad he would be unconscious for whatever was about to happen to him.**_

_**When he had awoken he found himself in a white hospital room, with a tired looking Iruka at his side marking papers. **_

_**His groan on awakening had alerted the teacher that he had woken up**_**, finally**_**. Iruka looked like he wanted to hugs him but was afraid to. **_

_**He tried to ask his father figure what was wrong but found himself unable to speak because there was a tube down his throat helping him breathe. The blue-eyed teen tired to look at the rest of himself but found it too painful. What had happened?! He didn't remember! Why was he here? He closed his eyes and mentally looked at all his injuries. What he found was horrifying. Even though he was almost totally healed he could still feel where all the damage once was. From what he could tell he must have looked like a mangled corpse. No wonder Iruka looked so worried even now. 'Oh kami, please don't let it have been Iruka who found me.' The blond prayed. Iruka was the blonde's father figure and for that father to not be able to protect his son…well Iruka wouldn't handle it well. The last thing the blond wanted was for his old teacher to feel like he let him down. **_

"_**Naruto" Iruka spoke softly, tears were shining in his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm so sorry."**_

'_**No whatever happened wasn't not your fault!' he wanted to yell. The blond knew that whatever happened wasn't Iruka's fault. He just knew it.**_

_**The door opened and the Hokage stepped in. She seemed almost shocked at him being awake but instantly started to cry. The door flew open at the sound of the Hokage crying and Sakura rushed in. Her vivid green eyes met his pale blue ones and he could see the relief and care in them. Behind Sakura was Kakashi and strangely enough he wasn't reading his book. His sensei's eyes held strange emotions that the blond couldn't understand. **_

'_**Why is he looking at me like that?' **_

_**His sensei's eyes held a look of self-loathing. Why is Kakashi-sensei angry with himself? Righteous fury burned in the copy-nins eyes as he looked at the blond. **_

'_**Is he mad at me?' the blond worried.**_

_**His sensei saw the worry on his students face and his eyes became softer as he spoke. "I'm sorry Naruto I'm not mad at you."**_

_**The blue-eyed teen wanted to speak but still had a tube down his throat.**_

_**By this time the Hokage had collected herself and stepped forward. "Naruto I'm going to take the tube out of your throat so you can talk a little."**_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**Hokage-sama are you sure that's safe? What if his throat collapses again?" Iruka asked fearfully.**_

"_**No he should be fine now. The Kyubi has healed him well." She replied.**_

_**Blue eyes widen at the Hokage's words. 'Oh no Sakura will hate me for sure.'**_

"_**Don't worry Naruto." The pink nin spoke. "I found out about the Kyubi shortly after you came to the hospital. Actually almost all of the rookie nine and Gai's team know." The blonde's eyes were so wide now. He had no more friends. They would all hate him. **_

_**The pink haired teen could see the worry in his eyes. She could see he was waiting for her to curse at him and hate him. This made her insides turn. 'Naruto, what type of life have you lived? I'm so sorry for pretending not to care. Forgive me, I promise I will take care of you **__**nii-chan.'**_

"_**Naruto…" Sakura spoke getting his attention again. "We don't care! You are you Naruto, not the demon." The pink haired girl soothed.**_

'_**They know and don't hate me. They don't care that I'm a demon vessel.' This made him feel so warm. He felt tears prick at his eyes. 'They don't care.'**_

_**Seeing that was all that was going to be said, the blond Hokage stepped forward. "Okay this is going to feel weird and you might gag a little." The Hokage said gently.**_

_**He nodded again and let her slowly remove the breathing tube. Once it was out he took a deep breath, but started to cough violently.**_

_**The Hokage ran her hand over his chest and the coughing died down.**_

"_**Thanks." The blond croaked hoarsely.**_

"_**Shh you shouldn't talk too much because you haven't used your voice in over a month." The she gently scolded.**_

"_**A month!!" he yelled and started coughing again. **_

_**The Hokage rolled her eyes. She ran her healing charka over his lungs again and the coughing stopped.**_

_**The blond open his mouth to thank her again but decided just to nod his head and smile instead.**_

"_**Yes a month. I have some things to tell you and some questions to ask, but please don't speak unless you have to. They are just yes or no question so just nod or shake your head okay?" she asked.**_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**Good."**_

* * *

_**During that time he had been asked things like 'what had happen prior to the attack?', unfortunately he didn't remember. He had learned that he had gotten severe head trauma and that was the most likely cause to his memory loss. There were many other question about what he did earlier that day and his over all health before the 'incident'. All he answered with a nod or shake of his head. **_

_**When the Hokage finally seemed finished, he decided to ask some questions of his own. After three failed attempts at speaking and a huge coughing fit, they decided it would be best to just have him write down his questions.**_

_**Most were simple silly questions that would make the group laugh and smile at the blond. After awhile Sakura left to meet up with Lee and Iruka had to go to the academy. After they left it was only Kakashi, the Hokage and himself left, that is when he started to ask the serious questions.**_

_**The Hokage sighed sadly as she read her gaki's question.**_

_Who found me after the attack?_

_**It was the sliver-haired nin who answered emotionlessly "I did and it wasn't after the attack it was in the middle of it."**_

_**The blond was relieved that it wasn't Iruka that found him but was horrified that Kakashi-sensei had seen what they were doing to him first hand. He guessed he should be happy that they were stopped half way through their torture, but still he felt guilty that Kakashi had to see that.**_

_**The blond next question was about what happened to his attackers. The Hokage just said that it was taken care of and he didn't need to worry any longer.**_

_**He asked a few more question but nothing of too much importance. **_

_**For the next 8 months or so it was hard for the blond to get any alone time, not that he minded. It only became a problem when he felt that pressure within himself start to build again. This time when he snapped Iruka was there and had rushed him to the Hokage, not that it did any good. The causes of his breakdowns were environmental, but not environmental as in trees, birds and stuff like that it was the village itself. What can you do about that though? It's like being allergic to air, you still need to breath whether it hurts you or not. So nothing changed.**_

He didn't tell anyone that he remembered the attack after awhile, he didn't want them to worry. He was right though, he was glad that he was unconscious for what they did to him. From how bad it was they were probably pissed he wouldn't wake up and scream for them. He did find out what happen to the group that attacked him though. It was sealed in a scroll set in the completed piled on the Hokage's desk. It wasn't hard to find considering that pile only had 4 things in it compared to the stack of paperwork on the uncompleted side. He had read it and was kind of surprised, I guess Kakashi-sensei was quite upset at what he walked into at his apartment. There were 7 attackers total, 3 died in hospital from their injuries, 1 is in a coma and the other 3 are locked up so deep inside the Konoha prison that the only light they will ever see is artificial. It was a weird feeling knowing someone avenged you. Not a bad feeling by far, just pleasantly weird.

The pressure was still growing. Even though he cracked a little before he fell asleep, he still felt the cord winding tighter and tighter. His vision was starting to swim too.

Raven eyes stared at _his _blond worriedly, even though his face didn't show it. What was the blond thinking about? 'He practically begs me for ramen and now he's totally zoned out.'

Carefully the older teen walked toward the blond.

"Dobe?" he asked quietly trying to get some type of reaction. No response.

"Naruto?" he called again. This time the blonde's lips did move, but no sound came out. Luckily the Uchiha could read lips. 'Ramen? He's still asking for ramen?' The raven thoughts were cut short when the blond started to turn pale and sway a bit. The raven rushed forward and grabbed the blond and pulled into a sitting position in the raven's lap. 'Kuso, what's happening?'

The onyx-teen felt eyes on him again it felt stronger then before. It was horrible timing to have someone attack them. He couldn't worry about that right then thou. He had to figure out what was wrong with the blond.

The bracelet wasn't the problem, which he was glad for, but it seemed the blond was having some kind of mental attack. 'Like the ones I had after I was caught in Itachi's Sharingan.' Luckily there is a way to stop it. When it came to things like this there was always an outlet. The onyx-teen's was a necklace with a pendent on it. His mom had given it to him, the pendent was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. He would rub it between his fingers and slowly to pressure would decrease. It was one of the only things he kept with him that had the Uchiha symbol on it.

What could the dobe's outlet be? 'Duh, ramen.' The raven wanted to hit himself for his stupidity, but didn't because he needed to feed his dobe. Besides it felt like there were eyes drilling into the back of his scull.

He held the blond close to himself while he pulled out a scroll from his bag. Careful not to drop the nearly unconscious teen he unsealed the scroll. There was a small poof and from the scroll came a cup of ramen, still hot. He raven was thankful he had thought far enough ahead to seal a premade cup of ramen, incase of an emergency. He shifted the blond in his lap so that he could feed him. He picked up some of the noodles and tried to get the blond to eat them but there was no response.

'He falling fast if I can't get food into he might go into full mental shock. I could pass the noodles to him threw my mouth but is that like a kiss?'

As an Uchiha there were certain rituals that were to be followed and if he kissed the blond on the mouth with out the others consent and acceptance then he would ruin the tradition. He was torn.

'It's not a real kiss right?' Taking a look at his friend he made his decision.

'You are worth more to me than a silly tradition.'

Quickly the raven placed the noodles in his own mouth and leaned forward. Pressing his lips to the blond he passed the noodles.

Though their lips only touched for a few seconds many things race threw the Uchiha's mind. The kiss felt really good and he was also aware that the blond was chewing the noodles and seeming to become more aware. He was also aware that people had landed behind him on the branch. Also that their were eyes burning into the back of his head. Even with all that going on he felt slightly disappointed with himself. He was the last Uchiha, continuing traditions and rituals was his duty and yet he just disrespected the whole clan. He felt dishonored and he felt worse that if the blond needed another mouth full of noodles he wouldn't hesitate to kiss him again. 'Dobe, you really have me rapped around you finger and you don't even know it.'

Blue eyes blinked open as he felt the pressure with in him dissipate. He stared into the onyx eyes of his rival, friend and …savoir?

"Eat the rest of your ramen, dobe."

The blond nodded as he took the cup still slightly dazed from the avoided mental attack. The raven stood up and with his back still turned away he spoke to the others on the branch.

"I guess we need to talk… Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

_TBC_

_Done… for now. Does happy dance Okay I have some ideas for the next chapter too and I will try to work on it, but I just started back to school, so I'll try my best. I love your reviews, they are the reason I was able to update even though I'm a slow slacker. As for this chapter I know it was very angst, but I needed to show a little more of Naruto's background and why the village really isn't the best place for the 'Drool monster' to live._

_Please rate and review._

_Thanks_

_Yours truly, Spoon_

**Oh, I got a deviantArt Account, too! If you want you can see some of the project I've worked on. They're pretty cool.**

**spoon10488 .deviantart. com**


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: At the end._

"Talking"  
'Thinking'_**  
Memory**_

* * *

**Midnight's Moon**

_Chapter 12_

* * *

"Eat the rest of your ramen, dobe."

The blond nodded as he took the cup still slightly dazed from the avoided mental attack. The raven stood up and with his back still turned away he spoke to the others on the branch.

* * *

The blond looked up surprised that there were other people the branch with them. He finished the noodles in his mouth and smiled at the group of Konoha nins.

"Ah…Hi?" he said before going back to eating more ramen.

The raven rolled eyes at the blond silly greeting, but didn't taunt him about it. The blond obviously wasn't fully recovered from the narrowly avoided mental attack. Besides he had other things to deal with like preventing any of the people in front of him from trying to touch his blond. That sentiment went double for the longhaired brunet with the pale glaring eyes.

'Why did they have to bring Neji?' the Uchiha mentally sighed. 'If he even tries to touch my blond I'll…'

Unfortunately the raven's inner rant was cut off by his old sensei.

"Yes, Sasuke I think talking would be a good idea." The sliver haired nin said as he glanced up from his book.

The onyx-eyed youth was slightly surprised by the protective look his sensei gave the blond. 'Something happened between them that seems to have Kakashi over protective about the dobe. What is it?' he was now quite curious, but knew that was a question to be asked another time.

The raven walked toward his old sensei and the rest of the Konoha nins. Their team was made up of Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru. Even Kakashi's little pug summon was there. It made sense that they were chosen to be on the team. Kakashi could use his summons to track them, Kiba could do the same with Akamaru, Neji could use his Byakugan and Sakura could well… honestly the raven didn't know what use Sakura was. He hadn't really talked to her since he was brought back (dragged back) from Orochimaru's. For all he knew she was as weak and useless as she was all those years ago. Although he did hear that she was training with the Hokage, maybe she wasn't a total waste. At least it seems she got over her stupid crush on him.

The Uchiha stopped a few feet away from the other shinobi, still unsure of what they might attempt.

"We'll talk over there." The copy nin tilted his head to a branch a few trees over.

The raven looked a little unsure. He didn't like the idea of being too far away from _his_ dobe.

The branch was far enough away that the blond couldn't hear there conversations but not too far that he couldn't see him. Mind made up the raven nod to the suggestion. All the Konoha nins except for Sakura and the pug joined the Uchiha in the other tree. Sasuke wasn't worried about Sakura taking his blond; she was still weak compared to him. Honestly, how much stronger could she have gotten from her lessons with the Hokage. There's no way she could have improved that much, right?

Shaking his head from those thought the raven returned to the task at hand. He stared emotionlessly at the others, waiting for them to talk first. Finally after a long silence Kakashi spoke up.

"I'm guessing that you and Naruto have a good reason for leaving the village without authorization?"

"Hn."

"I so I'm guessing that that means no?" the slivered haired shinobi asked without looking up from his book.

Ignoring his old sensei's question the raven asked one of him own. "How did you find us?"

"That's not fair Sasuke. Why should I answer your questions when you didn't answer mine?" His old sensei asked with a mock pout, even though it was mostly hidden by his mask.

The Uchiha glared at the other. "Yes."

"Yes what, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I have a good reason for leaving the village."

"Which is...?"

"My question first. How did you track us?"

"Fine, fine." The copy nin said flippantly. "I used your own Sharingan against you."

The raven was slightly confused but didn't let it show on his face. He was waiting for the other to continue when a loud yell got everyone's attention.

"He did what to you!?", was the evil shriek from a pissed Sakura. "Sasukkkee!"

The pink haired nin left the still eating Naruto and calmly jumped over to the tree where the others were in. She turned to the Uchiha and spoke in a disturbingly calm manner.

"I asked Naruto what had happened since he left and he says you put a sleeping Jutsu on him and kidnapped him in the night. Then when he woke up and you tricked him into a fight he couldn't win, so that he would follow you. The reason he couldn't fight was because of that out of style piece of jewelry around his arm. Then you pinned him to the ground and said quote_ '__That bracelet is a control device that lets me suppress your charka and have my wicked way with you._'"?

The raven silently cursed his luck. Of coarse the dobe develops a photographic memory at the worst possible time.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dog-nins mouth drop at her words. He smirked slightly at the killing intent rolling off the Hyuga. Though, he was surprised by the fact the Kakashi seemed to have reacted badly to her words as well. With Kakashi it was harder to tell what he was thinking but the raven was good at reading people and his ex-sensei seemed to stiffen more and more as the pink girl continued.

"Now you plan to use your clan's ancient scrolls turn him into a _Uchiha baby oven_ so he can restore your clan. You're going to do this by quote _'fucking him into every possible surface until he becomes fat with your child.'_ Umm… did I leave anything out, Sasuke-kun?" She asked in an overly sweet and very alarming voice. The raven looked into the eyes of his old teammate and felt what might be considered fear, but Uchiha's don't get scared by silly, _weak_, little girls. Although he would admit that he was starting to feel a little wary because of the look in her eyes that screamed bloody murder. His bloody murder that she was personally going to accomplish.

"Kuso, man run." Yelled Kiba to Sasuke. It was a good thing the raven decided to listen, because one minute they were all standing on a tree in the middle of a thick forest and the next there was a giant crater which flattened a good ¼ kilometer of forest.

The raven was shocked but didn't show it, 'When had she learned to do that?'

"Sasuke I swear I'm going to rip your balls off if you lay so much as a finger on my nii-chan!" she yelled as Kiba tried to hold her back without getting knocked out in the process.

"Kiba take her over to Naruto and let her cool off." Kakashi said in a slightly stiff manner, but the raven guessed it was not because of the attack the kounochi had just used, so much as the information he had just learned.

"I'll try." The dog nin said as he unsuccessfully tried to drag to enraged women away. The raven mentally prepared himself for another attack in case she managed to free herself. He seemed to have underestimated her and he was angry with himself for that. He would not make that mistake again. Everyone seemed to be unhappy about the new information they learned and that made the air tense. That is, it was tense until the blond broke in.

"I ran out of ramen!" was a loud shout from a couple trees away. All eyes turned to the blond still sitting in a tree, waving an empty container of ramen around. "Wow that's a big hole you made Sakura. Are you doing some gardening? What are you going to plant there? I hope you plant a ramen tree. I like ramen. Oh no, I ran out of ramen!" yelled the blond again. Obviously he was still a little out of it.

Sakura's anger was lost as she seemed to turn into _mother hen_ mode. Braking free of the dog-nins grip she ran to the blond. "That's okay Naru-chan I brought some ramen incase you wanted some." She yelled as she jumped back over into the blonde's tree.

"Ahh… that was weird. Well weirder than normal. Did you drug him too, Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

The raven glared at the dog-nin.

"Fine, fine you don't have to get pissy, I was just asking." The dog-nin said as he too jumped into the blonde's tree.

'What is with everyone going all _mother hen_ around the blond. First Iruka, then the Hokage, now Sakura and even Kakashi seemed to have developed it. Well maybe Kakashi wasn't a _mother hen_. Actually from look Kakashi was giving him it was almost like he was facing Naruto's dad or something. It was one of those looks that someone received from the dad after keeping his _daughter_ out too late on a date or something. It was a little unnerving coming from his old sensei. Why was everyone one so protective of the blond all of a sudden? They were all treating him normal before they left so what sparked this over protectiveness? What had changed? What had… the mental attack! It made sense that they were worried about the blond, but at the same time wouldn't they want to check he blond over to make sure he was truly alright? The only reason they wouldn't do that is if they knew he was going to be fine and that only lead to one conclusion. This wasn't the first time the blond had an attack.

"How many other metal attacks has Naruto had?" the raven asked suddenly. Neji looked slightly surprised he figured it out, but Kakashi didn't.

It was the sliver haired shinobi who answered and there was something in his ex-sensei's voice that made his blood run cold. "Since the first time I found him…6 times. Some worse then others, but most were about as bad as the one you just avoided."

The raven nodded stiffly for the other to continue.

"We have been watching him pretty closely since the first time, that is how we found out you and he were missing so quickly. All 6 times he has had someone to watch over him while he slipped deeper into his mind. All 6 times we have had to just stand by uselessly as he was in pain. There was nothing we could do to stop it and nothing we could do to prevent it. We tried to make sure he was never alone."

The Uchiha felt that there was something more that his old sensei hadn't told him and even though something that something was making his blood turn to ice he needed to know. Keeping his face emotionless he asked the question that would give him his feared answer.

"You said 'since the first time you found him' so it's possible he has had more before then. Kakashi… how did you find him that first time?"

The raven watched both Neji and his ex-sensei stiffen at the question.

Kakashi lowered his book and tucked away in a pocket and then looked directly into his student's eyes. He knew Sasuke was going to ask that question, the raven was too smart not to, but still…it was hard to think about that day. 'Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't do more.' He thought to himself.

Sasuke needed to know what happened, even if it was painful to recall. The raven seemed to have a connection with the blond that no one else had. That meant that he was the one with the greatest chance at helping the blond.

The copy-nin mentally sighed at his uselessness in helping the blond ball of sunshine. 'I guess I know how Iruka feels. Some how Naruto's wormed his way into my heart even after I thought I had sealed it away so deep inside myself. I had lost all my precious people once and didn't want that to happen again. I lost the one I loved and was left feeling so alone even though I carry a piece of him within me. I didn't want to get hurt again, so I learned to hide my true self away in the dark, but that human ball of sunshine lit up even the darkest corners of myself. He made me care again and it's because of him that I met Iruka. I've been given a second chance at love and I plan on taking it. That day…the day I found him…found them attacking him, I snapped.'

Kakashi looked deep into his ex-students eyes. He could see that beneath the Uchiha's mask that he was worried about what he was going to hear. Kakashi began to explain.

"There are things you need to know about. Things that happened to Naruto…"

"Kakashi I don't believe he deserves to know this." Neji said sternly. "He wasn't there at the time that this happen, because he deserted Konoha and his friends. He has no right to know what happened while he was gone." The Hyuga glared at the raven.

"Neji I understand your side of the argument, but I disagree with you. He does need to know and I'll will be telling him. If you wish to leave for this conversation please do so now." Was the copy-nins even reply.

The longhaired brunette glared at the copy-nin but didn't argue further. Instead he hopped from branch to branch back over to where Naruto was now happily eating another cup of ramen.

Kakashi watched, as the Uchiha's eyes seemed to soften as he watched the blond eat happily. "Sasuke, you seem to truly care for him and that is why I believe you needed to know what happened the first time I found Naruto."

The raven's eyes hardened once again as nodded for the other to continue his story.

_**Kakashi dropped by the blonde's apartment because his Iruka-koi wanted to take the blond out for some ramen. It wasn't until the sliver-nin approached his student's door that he realized something was wrong. The blonde's door wasn't fully closed. **_

'_**Naruto isn't that careless.' **_

_**The jonin heard rustling and thumping from the other side. It sound as if something was getting the crap kicked out of it. The sliver-nin slightly smirked to himself.**_

'_**I wonder what's got Naruto so excited that he's ripping his apartment apart and forgot to close the door.'**_

_**Shaking his head at his old students silliness, the copy-nin was about to push open the door when he heard something that made his blood freeze. **_

"_**ghhumm…" came Naruto's low voice in the from of a pained whimper.**_

"_**Scream demon! You lousy filth, I said scream!"**_

_**That was all the jonin needed to hear before he quickly pushed open the door. What he saw at that moment would forever haunt him. A group of 7 attackers prowled around the unconscious form of the blond. It was at that moment that one of the attackers standing over the blond brought his foot down onto smaller bodies chest. A sickening crack filled the small apartment followed by the cruel laughter of one the attackers. **_

_**The group didn't even notice the presence on another person until the laughter turned into a howl of pain. The group members turned to see the crumpled form of one of their own and the famous copy-nin standing over him. **_

_**All occupants in the room froze at the pure malice rolling off the regularly care free jonin. Two of men made a run for the door but didn't even get close before pain engulfed them and they to fell the ground unconscious. **_

"_**Get him." Cried the leader who still had his foot planted in the blonde's chest. **_

_**The copy-nin stood there with his eyes hidden from view. You might of even thought him a statue if it wasn't for the lightening that started to crackle in his one hand. **_

_**With almost no effort he dodged the first attacker. He sidestepped the second one, sending him crashing into the first. The third he didn't dodge. The third came at him with a kunai in each hand. They aimed for the copy-nin's neck and shoulder, but the hit never connected. Instead the attacker coughed blood onto the jonin's vest as the cry of the **__**chidori**__** sang inside his chest. **_

_**With his eyes still hidden the sliver-nin pulled his hand from the others chest only to put it into the second attacker and then the third. They had fought him with there all but, there was no chance that they could have won.**_

_**7 bodies lay on the ground. One was his ex-student, 3 where beaten and unconscious and the last three were barely breathing. Meaning that there were only 2 people in the room left standing. Himself and scum that had finally taken his foot off the blonde's chest. It seems this one had lost his confidence as his friends were mercilessly beaten one by one. **_

"_**Why are you trying to protect this demon?" The man emphasized his point by kicking the bloodied blond. **_

_**Fury boiled in his blood as the man kicked the blond. There would only be one left standing at the end of this. **_

_**With that the copy-nin pushed up his headband and looked up. Two mismatched eyes pieced the other shinobi's eyes. One eye fill with cold fury and the other a blazing Sharingan.**_

_**The quite world outside small apartment was broken with a strangled scream.**_

_**The man crumpled to the ground as his blank eyes rolled up into his head. There was not even a scratch on his body, but the damage he received was 10 times worse then the other occupants in the room. He would live, if you could even call his existence living.**_

_**With his killing intent slated, the sliver jonin made a couple hand signs and with a puff a small pug appeared.**_

"_**What do you wan…" the dog summons words were lost as he looked upon the battlefield of bodies lying in the apartment.**_

"_**Go get the Hokage. Tell her, her little brother needs her help." The copy-nin spoke emotionlessly. **_

_**The pug nodded and then took off through the window running as fast as his legs could carry him, to deliver his message.**_

_**The sliver-haired shinobi knelt down beside the blonde's broken body. No… no longer was his hair blond for the crumpled body was stained red with his own blood. There was no trace of the golden hair, because it was completely matted with blood. Cuts adorned the naked form and the blonde's right arm was twisted in a way that was not humanly possible. **_

'_**He's so pale.'**_

_**Kakashi stared at the blond, if it weren't for the slight rise and fall of the fragile chest he would have thought his old student was dead. Kakashi traced his fingers over the younger boys face. Was he going to lose another person precious to him? This boy, he was like…like a son to him. He couldn't handle it if he died because of this stupid village's hatred. Oh Kami, Iruka. This is going to kill him. His little koi thought of the blond as a son also.**_

_**It wasn't even 3 minutes before the Hokage poofed into the small apartment with her assistant and Sakura. **_

_**The rest was just a blur to the copy-nin. So much happened and he was so tired. Three **__**chidoris, his full Sharingan and all this mental pain were getting over whelming. He slightly remembered the Hokage forcing him to lying down and rest.**_

The fury rolling off the Uchiha was so thick that it seemed to darken the air around him.

"Calm down Sasuke that is all in the past now. Focus on the Naruto of the present." Kakashi said.

The raven slipped back into his emotionless mask.

"I understand. Is that all I need to know?" asked the emotionless teen.

"Yes…" The sliver haired-nin opened his mouth to say more but seemed to decide against it.

There was silence for while and then the older nin spoke. "You stopped the mental attack from happening. Something neither I nor anyone else has been able to do."

The Uchiha look at his ex-sensei in slight surprise, when he said that he sounded truly mournful of that fact, but also there was something else in his tone. Bitterness maybe? Was Kakashi bitter because he unable to protect the blond like he had? His ex-sensei seems to have deeply bonded with the blond. This was another person the raven was going to hurt by taking the blond away. Any guilt that he might have felt for that was washed away at thought of what that village was doing to the blond. It was killing _his_ blond, ever so slowly, piece by piece.

"I'm not going to let you take him back." The raven said, his voice full of certainty and determination.

"I know." Was the copy-nins only reply.

The raven thought about the blonde's metal attack again. He was suddenly faced with the memory of kiss. Shame seemed to follow that memory as he remembered breaking the age-old traditions of his clan. His face must of given away what he was thinking about because the older shinobi spoke as if he had read his mind.

"It wasn't a real kiss."

The Uchiha was surprise by his words but quickly schooled his features. Unfortunately when he spoke there was still bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah, so then what would you call it?" he bit out.

"Honestly Sasuke I'd call it exactly what it was…saving your friends life. If anything it was more like a crazy version of CPR then a kiss, only Naruto needed ramen instead of air."

Any other time the Uchiha might have thought that his old sensei was teasing him, but it was obvious from copy-nins serious expression that he meant what he said. The more the raven thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. It wasn't a kiss, it was a serious medical procedure that result in him saving the blond from a potentially harmful mental attack. The raven was once again content that he didn't ruin his clan traditions.

"On the other hand that kiss you two share in your academy class room is a different story." The sliver-nin said off handedly.

The raven felt like he had been punched in the gut. One second his clans traditions were safe and the next they all go to hell again. 'That pervert is enjoying that fact that I forgot about that… that _incident_. It was most definitely not a kiss! That was the dobe's clumsiness and nothing more. I swear Kakashi gets some sick pleasure in torturing me.'

The raven could even swear that his ancestor turned in their graves at that accusation.

Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was smirking wildly under his mask and his one visible eye was sparkling with mirth. 'He owes me for everything I'm doing for him, even if he doesn't know what I'm doing yet.' The copy-nin thought to himself.

Not feeling need to defend himself from such a stupid and obviously untrue claim, the raven decided to ignore the jonin.

Realizing the younger male wasn't going to respond to him he decided to give him a break and drop the subject and move on to something else. "Neji was pissed."

That statement got the Uchiha's attention quite quickly. Seeing his ex-student was listening his elaborated.

"About the CPR kiss."

A raven eyebrow twitched at the inappropriate name for what happened.

"It was actually quite amusing to watch." The Silver-nin continued as if he didn't feel the others glare. "Although at one point Sakura and Kiba had to hold him back." The copy-nin said with a smirk.

The Uchiha let a smirk of his own grace his face, but it disappeared just as quickly as a thought came to his mind. "You were close enough to watch all of the mental attack happen?"

"Yes."

"How long were you there for? I used my Sharingan to scan the area and didn't see you so how did you get there so fast. Better yet how did you track us with out me sensing you?"

The sliver-nin was about to answer before a familiar voice shouted his name.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" was the cheerful cry of the blond-nin as said nin landed on the tree branch next to his sensei.

"Ah, hello Naruto. You look like you're feeling better." The copy-nin said flippantly as he pulled out his book. Even though the sliver-nin sounded emotionally even inside he was relieved that the blond ball of sunshine was alright.

The rest of the group landed on the tree branch too. With Neji standing a little too close to the blond for the Uchiha's liking. He growl mentally at longhaired pain.

"Yeah I feel much better sensei. All I needed was a little ramen, teme." The blond said as he playfully stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha.

Even though the raven knew that the blond was just joking with him, he still felt a pang of guilt at not giving to blond the ramen sooner.

Seeing his ex-students discomfort the copy-nin decided to change the subject. "I believe you were asking how we were able to track you weren't Sasuke?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Hn."

"Well since you asked so nicely I'll explain. Honestly your trail was very hard to find even with Neji's Byakugan and Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell." Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down 'U' as he smiled. "The trick you pulled with Naruto-kun's pants was very clever. It had Kiba and Akamaru running around in circles for almost a day."

"Hmm… my pants?" asked the blond wondering what had happened to them.

"Yes and I can tell you that when we finally caught up to the little fox Sasuke tied your pants to, Kiba was…upset. In fact little fox wasn't in any better spirits. I guess running around with a pairing of orange pants tied around your waist would annoy anyone.

"Hey I liked those pants!" The blond growled. "Did you bring them with you?" he asked hopefully.

"Ahhh…no." the copy-nin replied not looking up from his book.

"Aweeee… come that's not fair." The blond pouted.

The raven smirked at the blond.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

The raven turned his attention back to his ex-sensei and pretended to ignore the fuming blond. " How did you avoid me sensing you?" the Uchiha asked.

The raven could swear that if his old sensei weren't wearing that mask that he would be smirking at him.

There was short silence before the sliver-nin answered.

"You see Sasuke I knew that we wouldn't be able to get close to you without your knowing, because you would most likely be using your Sharingan. You are too reliant on it and I used that to my benefit."

There was another pause and the raven nodded for the other to continue.

"Once we found your trail, and freed the little fox from the pants…"

"Which you didn't bring." The blonde grumbled.

"Ahh yes anyway, after finding your trail again I knew you were expecting people to track you. Once we arrived at the cave you two stayed at I was surprised at the amount of chakra residue still left in the air. I knew we were catching up because it was still fresh and also that you had used a lot charka and wouldn't be able to travel as fast."

"He was tired because he put this frick'n charka leech on my arm." The blond grumbled again.

Ignoring the complaining, Kakashi continued. "Even with you being low on charka I was banking on the fact that you would be too prideful not to use your Sharingan."

"I still don't see how this answers my questions." The raven spoke irritably.

"I'm getting to that. I knew that when you're tired your Sharingan isn't as effective. Knowing you, you would focus your Sharingan on only human charka signatures to save energy. I was right too because Pakun was able to get close enough to spy on you two right before your little nap." The jonin said with a smirk.

'I knew I felt eyes watching me then.' The onyx-eyed teen thought to himself.

"We avoided having you sense or see us with your Sharingan by using Neji's Byakugan." Sakura said. "His Byakugan's range is further then your Sharingan especially when you're tired."

The Uchiha glared at the pale eyed teen when he felt the other smirk at him.

"We just stayed out of your range until you let your guard down and Pakun told us to come." She finished.

"We were about to approach you when Naruto started to have an attack. Kakashi made us stop and observer instead. He still hasn't explained why he needed us to observer the event instead of helping." The pale-eyed nin growled at their scare-a-crow leader. It was obvious that Neji was upset about the _kiss_.

The last Uchiha nodded in understanding before his eyes darkened. "Okay you have answered my questions, but I must warn you that I will not let you take…"

"Hey look an orange butterfly." The Dog-nin yelled cutting off the Uchiha who glared at him.

"Where?" yelled the excited blond looking everywhere for the butterfly.

"Over there, look." The dog-nin pointed distracting the blond.

"Shh Sasuke. Do say that in front of him." Sakura whisper so that only her, Kakashi and the Uchiha heard.

"Sasuke the Hokage could pretty much guess what you were attempting to do by stealing Naruto. In all honesty understands why you did what you did but that didn't save the desk from her wrath." She continued.

"Hokage-sama does, on the other hand, believe that Naruto needs to be away from the village for an extended period of time." Kakashi said also keeping his voice quiet so he would not attract the blond who was still searching for the orange butterfly. "She has decided that you two are to be sent on a temporary scouting mission. This is a way to keep the counsel from declaring you missing nin and more importantly prevent them from accusing Naruto of kidnapping you or whatever other nonsense they might come up with. Out of everything I've said the thing I want you to remember the most is this is only temporary." The copy-nins eyes hardened as he spoke these words. "We expect you two, to return to the village eventually."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly with this information. They weren't going to try and steal _his_ blond away from him. Well at least not yet. He nodded showing his understanding.

"The Hokage has given you a two years to be away from the village. Also you have some homework." The copy-nin smirked.

The raven scowled slightly.

"You will be doing some reconnaissance and basic investigations on the other hidden villages. You will send monthy missions reports updating the progress you have made in these matters." The scare-a-crow finished.

The raven wasn't stupid. The Hokage didn't want information on other village's all she wanted was to keep tabs on him and his blond. He wouldn't complain though, not yet. For the moment having this mission as cover for leaving the village was benifishel to him. When the two years came to an end he would pull off the greatest disappearing act the shinobi world had ever seen. He was leave no trace of where he, his blond and future heirs had disappeared to.

The raven looked at his former teacher and nodded his understanding. He could tell his old sensei knew he wasn't going to come back willingly after the two years. In the jonin's eyes there was a promise that nothing would stop him from bring the blond home.

Kakashi sighed to himself at the defiance in his ex-student's eyes. Well at least he would have two years to improve his tracking skills. He knew at the end of the two years he was going to need all that knowledge and more to bring those two back again. He put that aside for the moment and called the blond over.

"Awwwe come Kakashi-sensei I haven't seen the butterfly yet." The blond pouted, Kiba was biting his tongue to keep from laughing at his friend. "What did you want?" the blue-eyed teen asked curiously.

"I need you to sign these mission scrolls. It seems that Sasuke was so excited to start the mission that he forgot to get you to sigh them before you left." The sliver-haired jonin said.

"Ehhhh? Mission? What mission?" asked a very confused blond.

"Oh I see Sasuke hasn't told you yet. You were sent on a 2 year scouting mission." The copy-nin replied not looking up from his book.

"Ahhhh… Huh? Really? Teme why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Here I thought you were stealing me away like some crazed up fruit loop. Hey wait then why did you put this bracelet thing on me?" The blond asked.

"I think Sasuke was a little worried you'd run away before he could explain." Sakura covered for the Uchiha. It was a bad lie but the blond seemed to buy it.

"Ahh… okay I guess, but that means you can take it off now right?" the blue-eyed teen asked hopefully.

"Hn." Was the raven's only response.

"Teme!" the blond growled before remembering he still needed to sign the mission forms. "Yeah a mission! Where do I sign Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just there on the dotted line." The copy-nin said, magically producing a pile of official mission request forms.

The blond grab the pile of papers and the pen that also magically appeared and started signing. Once done he handed them back to the copy-nin and they magically disappeared again.

'Okay that was just weird.' The Uchiha thought eyeing his ex-sensei carefully.

"What are the mission specifics?" the blond asked.

"Sasuke already knows everything, so you can asked him later. The main thing for you to know is that the deadline for this mission is two years from tomorrow." The Jonin said giving a stern look to the raven.

The Uchiha smirked, Kakashi pretty much gave him all the freedom to drag the blond around the globe and say it was for the mission. As long as they returned in two years, which he didn't plan on doing.

"Oh, okay." The blond responded happily still unaware of the tension in the air.

"Well that was all we came here for. Good luck on you mission." The sliver haired-nin said. "If you guys want to say your goodbyes you should do it now. Sasuke I would like to speak with you privately."

Naruto was happily talking with the others while the raven and sliver-nin moved to another branch to talk.

"This mission was Hokage's idea and I already told Iruka about it too. You understand that if you were to even keep his Naruto for even an hour past the two year mark he would kill you very, very slowly. Also, if he finds out that you plan to make Naruto into an _Uchiha Baby Oven_ he will find and castrate you. There are a great deal of people who care for Naruto and you will be sign your own execution order if you are planning on not returning, like I believe you are. You may think that you can disappear without a trace and you may be able to hide for a while, but know this, his friends will never stop looking. You are an Uchiha and may consider yourself as perfect as humanly possible, but close doesn't cut it. We will find you. Besides do you really want to do that Naruto? Take him permanently away from the only people that ever cared for him?" The jonin said, in an icy tone.

"I care." The raven almost growled.

"I never said you didn't. I was simply warning you of the consequences of that course of action."

The raven looked at his old sensei. He understood fully what the other was implying. He was free to take the blonde as long as he was cared for, protected and promptly returned at the due time. He still wouldn't do the last part even if he had to face the wrath of a million mother hen Irukas and Hokages. Still the raven felt the strange need to leave his sensei in better spirits.

"Thank you… Kakashi-sensei...for taking care of him while I was…foolishly…in search of power."

Slightly surprised the copy-nin nodded. "I have come to…care for him…greatly. As have I come to care for all of Team 7…greatly. No matter if they had once gone astray."

The jonin's last comment was directed more so at him, but still the raven felt his chest warm at his ex-sensei's words. It was obvious that they weren't easy to say. Not from a man so used to hiding his emotions.

The air turned serious once again as the copy-nin looked the onyx teen in the eyes. "You stopped the mental attack from happening. Something I could not. It would be good for him to stay near to you. Keep him away from that which haunts him and help him to pick up the pieces that people have smashed him into. Help him heal. Keep him healthily, keep him safe and Uchiha keep him happy…"

The raven nodded.

"Or else there will be Tsunade to pay." The copy-nin said threateningly, but there was a lighter quality to his tone.

A shiver ran the Uchiha's spine at the thought a of a pissed Hokage, mother hen Iruka, an evil Sakura and not to mention all the blonde's other friends.

With there conversation obviously ended and raven turned back to the branch where _his_ blond dobe was only to freeze at what he saw. The blond was lip locked with the pale-eyed freak Neji. 'That Hyuga piece of kuso, I'll kill him.'

The raven jumped to attack the longhaired shinobi only the have him dodge and take off running back to Konoha.

"Good bye Naruto-kun." The Hyuga said as he moved further away from the fuming Uchiha.

Naruto was confused as to why Neji had kissed him but decided it was probably his clan's way of say goodbye. "Ah…Bye?"

The other also bid farewell to them and followed quickly after Neji.

The blond turned to his raven mission partner.

"Let's go." The Uchiha growled as he took off in the opposite direction of the Konoha nins.

The Kyubi vessel sighed at the raven's poor mood. 'Great I have to travel with a sulking Uchiha. Oh, joy.' Then took off running, to where he didn't know.

_TBC_

* * *

_A/N: Angst, humor, drama, suspense…I hope I haven't got anybody too emotionally unbalanced. Oh, if Naruto seems a little ditsy in this chapter remember he still a little out of it because of the missed mental attack. Lol Anyway I just started back to school and I'm taking a two year course in one year so everything is like doubled and going crazy. sighs Also sorry about the long, long, long…wait! I wrote this once then decided the last part of the chapter was total crap and rewrote it. _

_Anyway look, look I made a longer chapter! This is my longest one yet, (I think), 17 pages. 6569 words not including A/N! Does Happy Dance Crap this took a while to write and edit. I hate being a poor speller. Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint after such a long wait. Please let me know and sorry to say I'm not sure when I'll update next. I'll try to not take too long._

_Please review._

_Thanks_

_Yours truly, Spoon_

.

.

**I have created a C2! I feel so accomplished, not. Anyway take a look if you want. It's it's a multitude of stories from Naruto, Harry Potter, House and others. The only thing you have in common is they go beyond being well written and well lemoned. They are the best of the best(accroding to me). It's called 'Double your Pleasure, Double your Fun. The Best Yaoi I've Seen.'**

**You can also find me on DeviantArt Username:Spoon10488 or YouTube Username:Keymo10488 or The Y! Username:Spoon10488.**

Bye for now.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just like to bend them to my Yaoi will. No money made. Tear.

_Author:Spoon10488_

_Pairing: Sasu/Naru_

_A/N: At bottom of page._

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_**Midnight's Moon**_

_Chapter 11_

_

* * *

  
_

"Let's go." The Uchiha growled as he took off in the opposite direction of the Konoha nins.

The Kyubi vessel sighed at the raven's poor mood. 'Great I have to travel with a sulking Uchiha. Oh, joy.' Then took off running, to where he didn't know.

**

* * *

**

It had taken a while for the Uchiha to calm down. Hours actually and the sun was already descending from the sky. During which the raven fumed as he lead the younger shinobi away from the Konoha nins and closer to their destination. He was still pissed at what Neji had done to _his_ dobe. It was inexcusable. The raven's only consolation was that he was never going to have to see that smug Hyuga face again.

He felt himself smirk at the thought of everything he was going to do to the blond that the Hyuga will never be able to do.

Images rolled through the raven's mind. Pictures of the blond panting breathless as he kissed him. Moans and screams of pleasure that would come from him pounding into the blonde's willing body. The total bliss that would roll over both of them as they meet their climax together.

The raven unconsciously licked his lips. He was drawn out of these thoughts when the branches of a tree, two over, rustled a little. One glimpse with his sharingan told the raven it was just a couple birds, but it did draw him back to reality enough to make him aware of how tight his pants suddenly gotten.

The raven mentally sighed to himself. Those thoughts were better left for a time when he could take care of the side effects… or better yet get his blond to. Mentally sighing once again the raven realized his thoughts were premature and it would still be a little while before he had his blond 'screaming for more'.

To think all these hot thoughts started because he thought about what he would get and not the Hyuga. The raven felt strings of irritation pull inside him again at 'that' person's name.

The raven internally calmed himself. There was no sense getting angry again by thinking about it. Instead he let the cooling evening air whisper across his face as he jumped gracefully for tree branch to tree branch.

Once the raven was sure his calm exterior was fully in place, and his hard on was gone, he turned his attention to the blond shinobi behind him. A thought struck the raven. 'The dobe's been unusually quiet.'

A sliver of worry wormed its way into the raven's mind. Was the blond kitsune still suffering from the after effects of the missed attack? The raven silently cursed realizing the blond was probably exhausted. He came to a stop on one branch and turned to watch the blond do the same.

The younger male frowned slightly. The raven turned to stare at him and the blond started to feel wary. Feeling more than a little unnerved by the raven's intense onyx eyes the blue-eyed male did the only thing he could think of. He snapped.

"What the hell are you staring at, Teme!" he growled.

A feeling of pride appeared when the blond watched a raven brow twitch.

"Dobe." The Uchiha turned to face away from the other. Honestly how did he, the Uchiha heir, fall for someone so irritating?

"Oi, I'm hungry." The blond said shaking the raven out of his thoughts.

The dark eyed teen felt like sighing at the blonde's insatiable appetite but resisted and merely rolled his eyes.

"When are you not hungry." The raven asked rhetorically.

"That's a stupid question. Obviously I'm not hungry when I'm full."

This time the raven couldn't help sighing. Though not because of the blonde's answer but because of the well hidden fatigue the raven heard in the other's voice. Knowing the blond he would never admit to being tired, but it was clear now that the raven was paying attention that his kitsune was at his limit.

"We're stopping here for the night." The Uchiha stated. "We'll set up camp over in the denser grove of trees."

"What? There's still plenty of light left we could keep going." The younger stated confusedly, but there were also flecks of relief in his eyes. Then a foxy grin took over the blonde's face. "Oh, I get it, tired already? If you needed to rest you should have just said so. Not everyone has stamina like me." He gloated.

The raven smirked at the double meaning that could be taken from those words. "Oh, I'd love to see how much stamina you have."

The blonde's eyes widened in realization of what the raven meant. A small blush dust the younger's tan

cheeks.

"T…Teme! Your worse then Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei combined." Sputter the blond.

At the mention of his two former senseis the blond seemed to sober. The raven noticed this and grew curious as to why. He didn't question the younger shinobi though.

Both nin silently descended from the trees and picked a spot that would provide enough cover so they would not be easily spotted by any others that passed their way.

Both Shinobi landed silently of the ground. The grass under their feet was a deep green and very lush. Though the older male had initially picked this spot because of it tactical quality, was also very pleasing to the eyes. The forest was thick and dense and surprisingly that made it feel more comforting and safe instead of confining. The area where they decided to make camp was especially beautiful. The dappled light of the evening sun made the leaf canopies above them seem to glow. Spots of sun little tickled the lush grassy floor of the forest as the light breeze danced through the leaves.

Time seemed to almost freeze as both nin took in the ethereal sight. For those few seconds both shinobi was a peaceful calm enter them. It was an indescribable warmth that seemed to pass through there bodies. It for those mere moments made the world feel right and in those seconds both males asked themselves the same question, 'Can something like this truly exist in this cruel world or is it bound to be corrupted as well?'. Neither had an answer.

Then time seemed to resume and those seconds of freedom were carried off on the gentle breeze. The world and reality of there situations came crashing down upon them once more.

Camp was made ready it silence, each doing their part. Many things had to be accomplished before dark. Each silently did their tasks. While one gathered wood for a fire the other went in search of water. Bedrolls were removed from there sealing scrolls and laid out. The area also needed to be secured more.

The raven finished setting the last of the traps and turned to watch the blond attempt to light a fire. Tan hands would continuously strike the flint making small sparks but not enough to light the small branches and moss the younger had collected earlier. It was obvious to the raven that the blond wasn't totally there. The look in the others eye told that he was deep in thought. Whatever the blond was thinking about was certainly troubling him.

The raven sighed quietly to himself and walked over to the crouching blond.

Not noticing the raven's approach the blond continued to absentmindedly strike the flint. His mind seemed to be racing. So much information needed to be processed. Thoughts needed to be collected. Truths needed to be revealed, though the blond found himself terrified at what those answers might be. Would he truly be able to handle the reality of the situation?

He was not blind to the fact that everything pertaining to this so-called mission was poorly plan. It was obvious that it was written up with haste. The mission specs were sketchy at best. The purpose was undefined. And the goal was practically useless. Not that the blond was saying gathering Intel didn't have a purpose; it was just that there were specifically trained shinobi for this type of mission. '2 year scouting mission' that's what Kakashi had called it. He had said that Sasuke knew all the details. If the details were already known then why weren't they written up in the mission assignment forms he signed? Oh yes he read the papers. He has always read them for every mission they were assigned. He just did it in a way that no one really noticed.

This whole situation seemed to be false. One big lie. The way Sasuke took him from his bed in the middle of the night. The way he promised to do all sorts of naughty things to him. The blond blushed slightly at those thoughts. There was also this bracelet leach on his arm. The way Sasuke had talked it was like he planned to take him away from Konoha and never allow him to return. How did he feel about that? He should feel outraged and upset at the thought of losing his home and friends. He knew he would miss his friends for certain, but the village? Was it truly his home?

The blond mentally shook his head. These thoughts were thing he was not yet ready to deal with. Hs thoughts turned back to the Uchiha. Sasuke. Their bond only seemed to intensify since he return or rather was dragged back to the village. Then again just hours ago his raven friend did something that no one had been able to do before. Stop his mental attack. When the Uchiha had held him it felt like the weight that was crushing his chest lighten. Then there was the kiss. It was still quite fuzzy even to his own mind, but he was sure the raven had kissed him in order to feed him ramen. Though much of the attack was unfocused, one thing was transparently clear he had liked the tasted of the raven. It wasn't even the ramen flavor, it was something that could have only been the raven. It was addicting and that frightened him.

Even with everything the raven had said about wanting him sexually the he had never considered the raven in that context before. A rival and a friend sure, but a lover? What confused him even more was that his mind wasn't totally against that idea.

Did Sasuke love him? Love… such a foreign word. He had seen so many times before. Couple holding each in the most intimate of fashions, not even caring if the whole world was watching. He wanted to know what that felt like, what it taste like. The blond unconsciously licked his lips. His subconscious was searching for the taste of the raven on his lips but alas only the salty ramen flavor remained. His eyes widened at the action. Was he hoping Sasuke loved him?

He had been without to care for him for so many of his first years. Was he even capable to return the raven's love if that was what the Uchiha felt for him? Somewhere a voice in the back of his mind said 'yes'. Is it possible for him to love? He had already proven that. Thou it wasn't the same type of love, Iruka cared for him. Funny enough he even remembers having this conversation with himself before. It was before he meet Iruka. He wondered if it was possible for him to love or be loved by another. At the time he had no answer, but life intervened and gave him Iruka the first person to care for him, to love him like and father and son. Life gave him other people, his friends, Tsunde, Ero-sennin and many others. The question still remained, where is Sasuke's place. Do I love him like a brother or do I feel something else for him. This was becoming too difficult to deal with. The pressure in his chest was beginning to rise. Was he going to have another attack?

Fear started to overwhelm his senses. Then a pale hand was placed over his, stopping him from striking the flint. And as quickly as the pressure came it was gone.

Blue eyes looked up to meet onyx orbs. The blond let himself be pushed gently to the ground. The raven walked around behind the blond and sat down to. He pulled the smaller male into his lap, so that his chest was pushed into the younger's back. Taking the blonde's hands into his own the raven guided the hands together striking the flint. The sparked jump into the dye moss and immediately ignited.

The blond watched as the fire licked at the small braches in the pile. Slowly he turned his head so he could look the Uchiha in the eyes. The blond felt a warmth appear in his chest at the look in the raven's eyes. It was so rare to see those onyx orbs so open and unguarded.

The two faces seemed to be drawn closer together by some invisible force. They were startled out of their traces by a loud crackle of the fire. The blond turned his face away in embracement. Quickly he scooted out of the raven's lap and busied himself with adding more wood to the growing fire. A stray thought place through his mind. Is that what love feels like?

The raven mentally sighed to himself as he watched the blond add wood to the fire. He felt almost awkward with what had almost happened. Here he was about to kiss the blond, when earlier that same day he was worried that he had broken his clans traditions by mouth-to-mouth feeding the blond. What had just happen? It was like they were perfectly in sync with each other. The raven felt his chest warm. Was this what it felt like to love someone and have them return your love?

Both males sat around the fire quietly eating and they prepared there meals in silence as well except for quick argument in which the blond refused to eat the bunny the raven caught and made himself some ramen instead.

The rest of the time went by uneventfully. The silence remained even as they prepared their bedrolls for the night. The fire had dimmed and was now only red embers.

The two rolls were close to each other but not too close. They did want to share body heat but both were still awkward about earlier. They lay there in quiet for a while before the blond spoke.

"Sasuke…I know this mission is not what it seems…"the blond whispered softly. 'It has no real purpose and was never discussed before hand. It seems like it was only a reason to make me leave the village. I can't figure out how I should feel about that. In the past I might have brushed this off as just being paranoid but not now. I'm older now and I'm realizing the world was never the happy, carefree place I so desperately pretended it was. I know what true pain feels like. Once your eyes have been opened to it you can never close them again. It doesn't mean I wont try.'

The blond rolled on his side away from the raven and spoke words barely louder than a whisper. "I can't thank you yet. Not yet. Give me time then maybe... but not yet."

Silence was the only thing to follow and raven knew the blond did not want a response. To be honest with himself he wasn't surprise the blond saw through the whole mission scheme. Not that it was not believable enough. Such a thing would have fooled many a person. Just not Naruto. The blond was more perceptive then he led others to believe. The kitsune had always been that way, but before he had left to Orochimaru, that perceptiveness was seemingly ignored. It was like the blond refused to see the world for what it truly was. Filthy, corrupt, disgusting. After he was forcibly return to Konoha he noticed that the blond was no longer deluding himself. Of course the blue-eyed male still acted like the world was all sunshine and daisies, but to the Uchiha it was clear blond could see the harsh world as it truly was. True pain. That's what it took for the raven to see the world clearly. The massacre of his clan. The betrayal of his brother. These were his forms of true pain. Until recently he had wondered what form the blonde's true pain came in. Now he knew and that was the very reason is why he will keep the blond as far from that village as possible.

The two drifted off hoping for dreamless sleep. Let the troubles of the world be dealt with at a later time. For now they would take silent comfort in each other's presence.

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know it's shorter than last chapter, but strangely enough I did get as many reviews consider the length of the pervious chapter. Anyway, like I said this chapter is shorter because I wanted you guys to have something to read. Also this seemed like a very good place to a 'TBC'. This chapter didn't have anything really exciting, sorry if I disappointed you. Next one should be more lively, but this chapter was important and gave a better look into Naruto's mind._

_Please Review._

_Yours truly, Spoon_


End file.
